Through another's eyes
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: After a strange event Joey and Kaiba switch bodies. when romance blossoms for both boys will they ever have time to figure out how to switch back?oO
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody this is my 1st quiz...so be nice...j/k. Well I hope you like it.

Disclainmer- someday...somehow...I'm gonna own the yugioh characters...but not right now...

Chapter 1 – seto's point of view.

I can't say I like very many people. There are some higher on my list then others, but still. I can tolerate Yugi and Marik. I love my brother Mokuba and heck yes; I can even tolerate Duke Devilin. But the only creature on God's green earth that drives me up the freakin wall every time he opens his mouth is Wheeler. I'm not sure why but the boy can kill with that stupid accent, his nauseating laugh, those horrible clothes, and that hair. His posture is horrible; he is loud and rude, and worst of all he picks a fight with people higher and much better looking on the food chain. Like me for example. Life would be a lot better if he just dropped off the face of the earth. But what I didn't know is that that runt was about to change my life forever…

"MR. KAIBA! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" My alarm clock blared out the personalized message at me. I got up quickly and shut it off. Most people smack there clocks I push the button, like a civilized person. I didn't pay 500 dollars for this thing to beat it up, right? I got up and dressed quietly. I put on a pair of black jeans and shirt with my trechcoat over it. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked good. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Perfection. As per usual. I walked down the grand staircase and into my dining room where Mokuba sat munching on a bowl of lucky charms." Morning seto!" he said brightly, "Remember what today is?" I shook my head no as I picked up the newspaper. "Well today is the day you promised to take me to the park…remember?" I nearly dropped my coffee. The park? Other people? Around me? Why in the world did I agree to that! Mokuba rose. "I wanna get an early start!" he called to me cheerfully, "I'll meet you in the limo. Try and hurry, k?" I sighed. Why Why WHY? But…if it made my only brother this happy…I guess ide do it, I got up and retreated down the hall way. I went outside and into the limo. : Where to Mr. Kaiba?" The driver asked. "Domino City Park" the words painfully came out of my mouth. The car pulled away. Mokuba bounced up and down excitedly in his seat, like usual and I looked dully out the window as usual. I hated the park. I really did. The park brought back sad memories of the life I never had. The life of an innocent boy that Gozoburo stole from me long ago when he threw me into work and studies leaving me to learn that the world was a cruel place and that I had to fend for myself and Mokuba if we wanted to survive. I had no real friends, just employees. The limo slowed down and Mokuba flew out the door and made a bee line to the swings. I got out and nodded at the driver to continue driving without us. I looked up. Rain clouds gathered above. Whoop- de-doo. This was gonna be LOADS of fun. I dragged myself to the swings and sat on a near by bench. I looked around and saw nothing except my brother playing. Right then life was truly peaceful. I left my cell phone at home, (by accident.) I could see Mokuba playing happily in the background, and I was alone. The best part was Mokuba and I started school in a couple days. I know all the stuff I need to even though I'm just 15, but I still have to go. I don't know why... something about the law. And you wanna know the best part? This was the first day in a long time where I didn't see Yugi or tea or even, I heard that familiar squawky yell. "Hey Yug! Go long will ya!" I turned around just in time to see the nerd squad and MY BROTHER playing football. I jumped to my feet and approached the screaming happy group. : Mokuba!" I yelled, "What exactly do you think your doing!" Mokuba turned to me. "I'm just playing seto…" Yeah playing until you get trampled into the ground by Wheeler and his cheap sneakers .Yugi looked up at us and being his noisy self put in the 2 cents of the day. "Oh come on Kaiba were just playing some football." "I don't care." Joey mounded. "Oh get over it Kaiba." OK WHO GAVE HIM PERMISSION TO SPEAK TO ME! "What do you mean get over it?" I asked coolly trying to contain my anger for my brother's sake. Joey snorted. "Just go back to ya safe bench while us cool people play. You're being really uptight and crampin' my style." I let out a hollow laugh. "You have a style? I would have never guessed. Oh well, I guess even stupid monkeys have to know what they wear when they get up in the morning…" Joey thrust the football into Tristian's hands. "If I'm stupid monkey guess that makes you a BANANA, cause I'm chewin' ya up!" What a lame comeback. "I may be a banana but you're a fly." "At least I breathe." "At least I don't get swatted by a more dominant species or get squished by bananas that fall out of there trees." Ok not the greatest comeback but It was better Then the whole banana thing." And another thing Wheeler?" I asked, "Um who dressed you this morning, your mother? I hear mother monkies dress there boys to look like girls." That set him off. Wheeler made a leap for me but slide into a nearby puddle instead. I laughed. "Loser." Joey looked up at me through his wet blonde hair and in a swift motion grabbed my ankle and pulled me down into the puddle. The water was like ice and it soaked every part of me. I tried pushing Wheeler's head down into the water but he tried the same on me. I could hear the others gasping and yelling at us to stop, but I ignored them. I heard thunder crash over head and the rain came. I could barely see the nose in front of my face. I did however see wheelers fist come flying at me but not soon enough to stop it. I felt blood pour our from my nose onto my numb face. I returned the punch and felt tooth wherever I hit. I heard another crash of thunder then a scream and a loud zap! I felt jolts run up my back and I let go of wheelers arm. I felt dizzy and light headed as I fell in the puddle. I lay under the water. I hear Tea scream and Mokuba call my name but after that all went dark.

Chapter 2- Joeys' point of view

that same morning I woke up to the sound of a truck flying down the turnpike. I sat straight up in bed. My blonde hair falling over my eyes. "I'm up I up," I mumbled as I walked tiredly to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection. The same gorgeous blonde hair and warm brown eyes. :Gooood morning gorgeous," I said to myself like I did every morning. This day was no different. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran a broken comb through my hair. I threw on my blue-and-white stripped shirt with my blue jeans and beat up sneakers. I looked good. I always looked good. I yawed slightly and hurried out the front door of my apartment and hailed a cab. I was on my way to Tea's place where me and the guys were gonna meet. The cab driver was unusually slow and we inched along the freeway, horns honking at us. I looked sleepily out the window. I could see in the distance kaiba corp. I hated kaiba. He was mean, cool, unfeeling, pushy, stubborn, and cranky. He was bitter and just mean mean mean. He had gross brown hair and these Hollywood blue eyes and I don't mean that like a compliment. He was always wearing these long white trench coats. He was always picking on my gorgeous accent might I add his voice is plain and blah. The car began to pull over I could see teas apartment building approaching in the distance. I paid my fair and hurried into the building and barged into her room where the others were already waiting for me. "What took you?" Tea asked. "Oh jus another slow cab driver dats all." My accent curled the words out just the way I like to hear um. "What do we wanna do today?" Tristian asked. "Yeah since it is just 2 days away until school starts we should do something special." Tea chimed in happily. Yugi nodded. "How about the park?" he suggested. My eyes lite up."Yeah good idea Yug! Let's take da football so we can play. I fell like creamin yas at my favorite sport." Tristian laughed. "Not a chance Joey. Come on I'm gonna show you how a real man plays." With that we ran out the door hoped in a faster cab and speed toward Domino City Park. I was so excited. I love the park! The people, the sounds, the girls.Oh the girls! The cab driver pulled to a stop and we hopped out leaving Yugi to pay. I lead my pack of friends to the large open area by the swings to play. As we played I felt so free and happy and calm. There was nothing to disturb me. Life was good. Then suddenly I saw Mokuba kaiba approached our group. "Hi guys", he said cheerfully, "Can I play?" I nodded. I liked the kids spunk a lot better then I liked his dumb brother seto. The kid was actually really good. "Hey Yug go long!" I called as I ran across the open field and caught the ball in a mid air jump. Then I heard a familiar voice "MOKUBA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I looked over and seto kaiba was approaching us looking angry like usual. Mokuba tried to explain to the guy we were just having some almost time for school fun but nooooooooooooooooooooo Mr. Sunshine has to come and rain on our parade. He was getting all upset over a kid playing football. "Oh get over it kaiba." I mumbled. I guess too loudly. Of course we started fighting. The next thing I knew he called me a girl monkey. I thrust the football I had into Tristians hands and lunged. I couldn't contain my anger any more. All he did was nah nah Nah. If I were that rich I wouldn't complain or be mean or…oh you get the picture. Oh course the minute I jump at him he takes a step to the right and I fly past him and into a puddle. I lift my head up and spit. I hear him utter the words loser and I snapped. I grabbed his ankle and yanked him into the puddle with me. Although it was just that a puddle it was pretty darn deep and I tried shoving his head down in it but of course he had the exact same idea. Then I heard a loud boom and rain poured down on us. I couldn't really see what I was doing but I let out my fist and knew I hit him when I came back with blood. Then he got me in the mouth. My tooth hurt for a moment but the icy rain and puddle numbed my face. Then there was another boom and I heard a zap. Immediately kaiba let go of my arm. The jolts ran through my body and I feel back onto the ground. It was hard to breathe for a moment then I lost consciousness.

Nobody's pov

""Um will they be ok doctor?" Tristian asked. The man nodded. "I think they beat each other up worse then the lightning did," the man laughed, "However they do need to go home and get a good nights rest. I trust Mokuba here will take Mr. Kaiba and the rest of you can escort Joey here home?" "Yeah no problem," Tristian said as he looked down at his unconscious friend, "I was worried about yah buddy," he whispered to him just loud enough for only himself to hear. "Come on guys" Yugi said, "Lets hail a cab so we can get Joey home." Mokuba shook his head "You guys can ride with me if you want." "Yeah." "Ok." "Why not?" The group got up and left taking there unconscious friends with them.

Chapter 3-kaibas pov

I rolled over sleepily. There was a high pitched beeping that filled the air. I patted around until I found the alarm and shut it off. Why didn't it blare my message? I guess it was faulty. What did I expect for only 500 dollars? I got up sleepily and looked around in horror. Where was I? The room was dank and gross. There were piles of dirty clothes everywhere and food sitting out in the open. The walls where adorned with posters of girls and duel monsters. And duel monster girls for that matter. There was peeling wall paper and the bed had no sheets or bed frame, just a mattress and a pillow and blanket. I rubbed my face sleepily. Was I still dreaming? No…I always knew when I was dreaming. Then I heard a phone ring. I jumped up. I felt short, but I noticed the phone near the bed. I picked it up half cautiously half afraid of who was on the other line and some what afraid of all the nasty germs crawling all over it. The people on the other end begin to speak immediately. "Hi Joey! Its serenity! When are you starting school again I forgot?" Wheeler? Why was she asking for him? "Joey?" that girl was persistent. "Wheela'?" I asked but didn't hear my voice. I heard a squawky New York accented voice. I dropped the phone and clasped my hands over my mouth. I heard the girl still talking. "Helllo? Joey?" I got up and ran out the bedroom door and into what I figured was the bathroom. I was right. I leaned over the sink and took a few deep breathes. I was dreaming, I had to be dreaming. I pinched myself a couple times and felt pain. I looked up. There in the mirror in front of me was a blonde haired brown eyed short punk named wheeler. I screamed! WHA? HOW? WHY ME! I looked away from the mirror. I felt short and ugly. "Why?" I asked out loud but immediately wished I hadn't. That nauseating voice, that horrible accent, I couldn't help it, I leaned over and threw up in the sink. This can be real. I had to be dreaming…I stood but straight. I went back to the room and open the closet door. There were a lot of blue and white stripped shirts and jeans I looked down to see what I was wearing. A pair of green pjs, how ew. This was obviously a dream so I didn't care. I carefully lifted up the pajama top and did NOT look down and slipped on a shirt. Then I pulled down the pants also careful not to look and place on the jeans. This may have only been a dream but that was still unsanitary to look at anything of that nature. I continued out the door and out into the street. I begin walking in the direction of MY house. I was bound to wake up sooner or later right?

Chapter 4 – Joey's pov

I heard a loud blaring. I guess I was still groggy form last nights events because I couldn't make out the words. I felt around and smashed the stupid clock wit my fist. I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt kinda dizzy and my head was achin like…well you know. Then I realized I wasn't in my house. The room was the size of my apartment and the bed I was in was humongous. "What did I do last night exactly?" I mumbled to my self but I heard kaibas voice coming from the room mimicking what I was saying. "Hello?" I asked only hearing kaibas voice. My heart stopped. Why did I sound like him, why was I in this huge room, and where was my gorgeous accent? I leapt out of bed and realized how tall I felt. I walked over to a near by dresser and peered at the image reflected in its mirror. There stood a brown haired blue eyes tall mean nasty kaiba. I grabbed a lock of my own hair and looked at the color…brown. I felt my stomach lurch. Was I…how did this…had kaiba and I …? I ran over to the phone and punched in my number. The line was busy, the line was busy? Why? If what I think happened happened then why and who could kaiba possible be talking to? I hung up and looked at the clothes I was wearing. Black pjs. How original. I approached the closet. There were many pairs of black shirts and jeans and boots and mostly anything in black. That and kaibas famous long white trench coats. I searched around until I found a pair of regular jeans in blue and a black shirt. I laid them on the bed and starred at them. If this wasn't a dream and was really real then…I didn't wanna see anything ok? I placed the trench coat on and it looked like I was wearing regular clothes but no. I knew eventually Ide have to change and shower…and pee…ok. I won't think about that. I walked out into the hall and peered around. The hall stretched out for what looked like forever. I couldn't see the end from where I stood. I sighed. This was a really weird dream. I found my way to an elevator when thankfully the buttons in there were all labeled with floor and room names. I pressed the button labeled dining room and I flew down. The door opened and was in the middle of a gargantuan dining room. I saw Mokuba sitting at the end of the table stuffing chocolate cereal into his mouth. He looked up at me and dropped the spoon. "Hi seto," he said as I grabbed a bowl, "I know I'm not supposed to have chocolate in the morning but…" he stopped as I poured my owl bowl of cereal and used the chocolate milk for cereal milk. "No toast today Mr. Kaiba?" asked a passing servant. I shook my head. I hate toast. Mokuba coked his head. "You feeling ok?" I nodded. I didn't wanna talk and have to listen to his plain deep voice. "Seto are you mad at me?" I shook my head. "Then why aren't you talking to me?" I swallowed hard. "I had cereal in my mouth," I managed to say, "Do you know how hard is it to manage cereal and talk at the same time? It's excruciatingly difficult." I laughed silently to myself. All my words came out all kaiba - fied. I meant to say super hard but it came out all official sounding. Weird. Wit dat Mokuba nodded and continued to stuff chocolate cereal into his mouth. I finished my breakfast and placed the bowl far away from me. Normally I have at least 3 bowls but I guess kaiba didn't because I was very full. Mokuba looked up. "Hey seto," he said, "I need some new clothes and stuff for school. Can you take me later?" I nodded. Why not? If I really was kaiba then I had all the money in the world to spend right?

well thats all for now...stay tued for my next instalment.


	2. Chapter 2:The mall

Hi everybody! Im baaack. Thanks for the reviews...sniff...I didn't know I was so loved. LOL. but anyway. This is the next instalment. I hope everybody likes it.

kaibas pov

I approached the large mansion I called home. When I found wheeler this stupid dream would be over. I pushed the gate open and continued up to the front door. I pushed the door bell and Rowland my most trusted employee answered.

"Hello?" I thought for a moment then replieyed. "Um hello. I'm here on urgent business wit Mr. Kaiba. Can I speak wit him?"

I hated the way I sounded and wanted to throw up again. Why did all my withs come out wits? Rowland nodded ad moved aside for me to enter. I looked around. The house was thankfully still in one piece. I wandered into the dining room and saw mokuba eating chocolate cereal. Mokuba wasn't allowed to eat chocolate for breakfastt! He looked up at me. "

Joey?" he asked, "what are you doing here?"

I took a deep breathe. I really did wanna tell him but this of course was just a dream.

"I need to talk wit your brother." I'm your brother is what I wanted to yell but didn't. Mokuba laughed. "oh he's in the office," he said,"That's 2 floors and 3 floors away from the elevator."

I nodded, and hurried away to the elevator. Then in a flash was outside MY office and swung open the door. I looked up and saw ME in the office chair.

"You!" I boomed the accent not even bothering me.

I looked up at me, and a pale color closed my face.

"This really is real," my body said. I shook my head." No it isn't", I said angrily, "This is just a dream and any minute now I'm gonna wake up and dis whole thing will be over."

My body looked angrily at me.

" Don't you get it!" he yelled, "This isn't a dream! I've been pinching myself all morning and I got no where. If this was a dream wouldn't somebody in this room not be real and by the looks of things were real."

My stomach lurched. I...he had a point.

"Then who are you?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. "JOEY!" I felt my stomach rearing up to barf again. "YOU!" I yelled, "WHY IN DA WORLD DID DIS HAPPENEN TO ME AND YOU?" The next thing I knew Joey had gotten to his feet, "GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" he demanded, and "I WANT MY ACCENT AND MY HAIR AND MY LOOKS ALL BACK PRONTO!"

I sighed. I really wanted to throw up or break down or something but I couldn't not in front of wheeler.

"I don't know how ta fix us ok?"I said slowly, "Maybe we just need to figure out how to continue OUR OWN lives while in each others bodies?" Joey nodded, "I guess your right," he said, "This all too weird for my tastes." I nodded, even though I hated agreeing with this guy. "What are we gonna do?" I asked beginning to pase. "Well we'll just have to go on with each others lives." he shrugged "I mean it's only logical." I laughed lowly. "My bodies doin wonders for ya vocabulary, wheeler." He shot me a nasty look then I leaned in close. "Can...I mean should we tell anybody?" Joey sighed. "I dunno. I don't think so. I mean it's probably not the best idea right? I mean imagine the pandemonium."

He looked shocked that he even knew what pandemonium meant. Then his eyes lite up in a question,

"What are we gonna do about school, and friends, your business, I we need to take a squat?"

I thought, of course it was always up to me to figure out the answers.

"Ok," I said finally, "I have no problem going to school for you in fact I'll probley pass all your classes...just don't screw up my perfect grades..." "I'm in honors though." I looked at him "HOW DID YOU GET IN HONERS?"

He shrugged.

"Well the teacher really liked me last year..." I stopped him. "...like I was saying, "I continued, " I can't promise I'll hang wit your friends, as for my business, I'll call A LOT and if ya screw up anything here so help me I'll..." "Ok ok. I get it." "And as for using da bathroom...Quote me if ya want...ya can hold it." "What about your brother?"

I stopped. Mokuba. What was I going to do? I loved that kid more then anything in the universe and wheeler expected me to just leave him with him?

"I dunno," I murmured Wheeler nodded. "This won't be easy will it?" "Not a chance." Then suddenly the door swung open and Rowland walked in. "Um Mr. kaiba?"

"Yes," I began to ask when I realized who I looked like and that I had to play the part if I didn't want the whole freakin world knowing about this embarrassing screw up. I mean think of my reputation! What would people say? I could see it all now, kaiba corp. going down in smoke, mokuba being embarrassed to call me his brother, wheeler destroying my life piece by piece, then eventually killing himself in my body, and I de be stuck in his surrounded by all his geeky friends and there talk of magic and ancient evil and that saving the world crud. Oh my head hurt just thinking about it.

"Um your brother wants to know if you're ready to go out shopping for school stuff yet." "Um in a minute," Joey managed to say, "Can you excuse us? Thanks." Ok the first rule about me: I never say thanks. Not even to my co workers. When Rowland left I turned to wheeler. "What's this about shopping?" I asked. "Oh he wanted to buy some stuff for school that's all." he laughed, "I mean what's the big deal?" I grounded. "I guess nothing. When do you start school?" "Oh tomorrow." "Do you have your uniforms yet?" "Yuup." "Ok and one more question wheeler." "Yeah?" "You do know your wearing pajamas right?" Joey looked down. "Yeah yeah shut it kaiba."

Joey's pov

I finally got kaiba to leave so I could take his brother shopping.

"Come on seto!" mokuba called from the limo as I climbed into.

The thing was HUGE! The seats were soft and cushy and the thing stretched on for what looked and felt like forever.

"Where to Mr. Kaiba?" the chauffer asked me as he pulled away from the house. "The mall I guess." "I can't wait," Mokuba bounced happily around the backseat, "Thanks for going shopping with me big brother. I know how much you hate it so it really means a lot that you agreed. I mean who knows? Maybe well actually find something you like to wear today. I want a cool backpack for home school this year seto. I mean really really cool. I want a messenger bag or wheelie bag or something like that. That and a cool outfit for school."

Wow did this kid ever shut up? I just nodded to whatever he said trying to focus my eyes ahead. I felt like I was sitting in an elevated seat. I felt so high up. I sighed. Mokuba continued to chat away about school. I just nodded. The car pulled over and Mokuba bounced out excitedly. I hurried out behind him afraid the limo would take off with me inside it.

"Come on!" mokuba yelled as he dashed ahead of me into the mall.

This wasn't going to be fun.

kaibas pov

I entered wheelers house. I guess due to the denial that morning I hadn't noticed what a dump the place had been when I left. But now I did. There was garbage everywhere; the dishes in the sink mounted to the ceiling, even the rug looked like it was made of dust. The whole place was just disgusting. I walked around a pile of un made laundry and into the bedroom that was just as bad as I left it this morning.

"Oh God," I murmured as I made my way to the bed and threw my self down.

The real truth? That it wasn't really that comfortable. I looked over next to me and noticed the phone still was off the hook. I put it back on. Of course the minute I did it started to ring. I took a deep breathe and answered.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly. "Joey?" I knew that voice anywhere.

That was Yugi.

"Um hello Yugi," I said slowly. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't understand.

"Fine..."

Yugi took a deep sigh.

"I just thought since you know the accident yesterday, that you still weren't feeling good. But I guess you feel better huh?"

"Yeah" I scoffed sarcastically; "I feel great."

he didn't notice though.

"Ok good, "he answered. "Because I'm calling you from tea's cell phone."

"Why?"

"Well were on the way over for our annual end-of-summer party, remember?"

I faked a laugh

. "Yeah. Of course. "

"Ok see you soon."

With that he hung up. I popped the phone back onto the receiver and got up. Ok. I had to act like Joey. I retreated to the bathroom and started at his face in the mirror.

"OK," I thought to myself, "I'm gonna just think that da mirror is da real wheela'. Of course I'd neva talk like dis in my life."

I concentrated on the mirror. I gave joeys' famous grin. I gave an angry look and a lost-in-the-clouds look. I laughed. I could make wheeler look like a complete idiot if I wanted.He already looked like a complete idiot though. without my help. Or make him say anything I wanted for that matter. I closed my eyes and imagined me in my body having wheeler walk up to me and saying.(I said this out loud, )

"Um kaiba? I wanted ta let ya know I'm a complete idiot and your the coolest smartest guy."

I opened my eyes and just looking in wheeler's face and laughed hysterically. Then I realized. That was MY laugh. I was laughing at myself. I grounded. Then I heard somebody bang on the door.

"Oh great," I mumbled, "Company."

I went to the front door and put on a fake smile. I might have had on a sweet face but I knew I was in for the worst day of my life. I mean not that it could have gotten much worse...right?

Joey's pov.

I wandered thought the mall. Normally I love this place the people, the food, the game stores, the girls...but not today. No today I wished I was safely under my covers and pretending this was all a horrible dream.

"Come on seto," Mokuba pulled on my trench coat as he yanked a clip board from his torn up backpack, "I think we should meet here in oh say an hour?" That gives me time to get some basic school supplies and you to get whatever. Then well get lunch and get the important stuff ok?"

I nodded and Mokuba ran off in the direction of the office supplies store. I wandered around for about 15 minutes, until I saw my favorite clothes store. I mean they always had the coolest stuff. Bandanas jackets, accessories, shirts, jeans, you name it! I walked in. The place was relatively empty except the girl at the cashier stand. She looked up at me in shock,

"seto kaiba!"

I looked around in shock then remembered.

"Oh yeah. Hi" The girl blushed,"Um can I have you autograph..." the girl looked almost afraid to ask.

I nodded and sighed the piece of paper she handed me. I sighed seto kaiba and handed it back to her. She flashed a smile,

"How can I help you? "She asked.

"I'm just here to look around."

"Well if you need anything...I'll be here,"

I continued looking around.I found cool green and blue shirts with dumb sayings on them and pre ripped jeans. I bought some sneakers and a few bandanas and hats. I even bought a chocker that looked really cool because of the way it reflected the light. I ran and got a couple more shirts without even trying them on and put all the stuff on the counter. The girl looked shocked.

"I can't really see you in this kind of stuff," she said quietly as she rang up the stuff, "What do I know though? I've only seen you on tv though."

I laughed mentally to myself.

This was probably the reason kaiba hated going out so much.

I grabbed my bag of stuff.

"Thanks." I grinned happily and made my way to the exit. "I heard her yell, "COME AGAIN!"

I walked out into the mall. I had to go meet Mokuba. I approached the waiting spot and saw him sitting on a nearby bench. He perked up when he saw me.

"Hi! Ready for lunch?"

Was I ever? I walked with him over to the food court.

"Whatcha in the mood for seto?"he asked.

I looked around. The food court had just about any type of food you could imagine.

"I dunno... Um, I like burgers."

Mokuba looked shocked, "Wow that's exactly what I wanted."

Then we walked over to the burger stand and got burgers and fries with 2 chocolate shakes.

"I guess you've been having a chocolate strike going on huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on seto. I mean you never have chocolate. Why the sudden change?"

I shrugged speechless. What was I supposed to say? I didn't finish my lunch though. I had been really hungry but barely ate anything. Or at least to my standards. I only had half my burger and a couple of fries and only a few sips of my shake. WHAT WAS THE MATTER WITH ME? Mokuba on the other hand finished all his food and picked on mine. Well not really but still.

"Ok let's go get some clothes and stuff for me for school," Mokuba said tossing his trash in the garbage can.

I did the same, taking a fry before the food fell in, I nodded.

"Where do you wanna go?" Mokuba shrugged, "I dunno you pick." I thought for a moment then it hit me,

"Ok let's go."

kaibas pov

I opened the front door. There stood the goon squad gave a smile.

"Hi," I mumbled.

Tea wrapped her arms around me.

"I was so worried about you. Don't you EVER try and drown kaiba again!"

I sighed, "Yeah ok."

Was she always this touchy feely? Tristian punched me in the arm,

"I'll admit it was cool watching you stick his head on the puddle. That weirdo. He got what was coming to him."

Ifelt anger boil up inside me.

"Yup." I mumbled monotonelessy.

"Well what do we wanna do today?" Yugi asked happily.

"The movies?"

"The park?"

"Yeah right, what about the mall?"

I listened to all the suggestions and then I heard mall. I hated all of them but the mall the most. I wouldn't even take mokuba shopping there, but the others all loved the idea.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Tristian said.

"I don't know, "I mumbled.

Tristian looked at me.

"Oh come on." he said, "I mean it'll be fun, we can go to the arcade, check out the comic book store, go in the game shop, buy some clothes, or even check out the hotties."

I gave a mental ground.

"Ok fine, I'll go."

Tristian and the others cheered as the lead me out the door, Yugi hailed a cab and we all shoved ourselves in there. I hated public transportation. The cab reeked of fish and the cab driver was rude. There were flies buzzing around and the others talked like there was nothing going on, the freaks. Then finally we arrived at the mall. I dashed out as fast as I could. But so did tea and tristian leaving poor yugi with the bill. I heard him yell, "Every time!" I guess this happened a lot. Then we walked into the mall. I scowled. The stores all had weird clothes out front and the people shopping here were no better.

"Ok let's go to the regular store first." Tristian and Yugi chimed, as tea sighed.

But she did look happy. Why! I followed them to a rocker looking store and went in. The store was empty no surprise except for a cashier girl yapping rapidly on her cell. Tristian walked off toward the shoes and Yugi towards the jeans. Tea walked over to the accessories and they all left me standing there like a complete idiot. I walked over by the counter where the shirts were. The shirts all said stuff like. "Of course I'm out of mind, its dark and scary in there." and "I have an imaginary friend and he doesn't like you." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't understand who'd be caught dead in these. Then I heard the girl at the counter conversation.

"Yeah that's right." she said, "seto kaiba was in here!"

I turned my head in interest, the girl continued.

"Yeah so like he signed my autograph and SMILED at me! WOW right? He is sooooo much cuter in real life. And he's super nice not like everybody says. Maybe he likes me...really...you think...OH MY GOD HOW COOL!"

My eyes narrowed at the thought of me being "nice" to any idiot who worked here. I walked away angrily when I spotted the now framed autograph of "seto kaiba." I don't even write like that, do I?

"Hey Joey!" Tristian called, "What you just standing there for? Come on man were leaving!"

I looked over at him.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked as we left the store.

Finally. Tistian laughed.

"Like I have the kind of money to shop in there," he smiled. "No I'm saving my cash for the arcade. I only have like 15 wait...10 bucks."

I grounded. This was just great. Not only did I have to hang out with these people but they didn't even have any money. What fun. I walked along as we walked through the stores. The manga shop, the arcade, the game shop. I read a couple of pages of some manga in the manga store, and played some rpg and packman in the arcade, and watched some dumb kids gawk at a picture of the blue eyes white dragon that the shop owner had mounted on the wall. I smiled. I had the real thing. I had no need to gawk. I even noticed a mob of kids cluttered around a collogue of me. I guess the owner was a fan.

"I'd love to meet that guy," one kid said to another.

The other kid nodded.

"Yeah..."

I smiled. That's right, keep dreaming. Then we left from there and approached the food court, and we even had lunch Tea's treat. I have never been a big eater. I picked on anything and everything I ate. I got some sushi from the restaunt we choose and the next thing I knew the whole thing was gone and I was STILL HUNGRY. I eyed Tea's left over sesame chicken. I guess she saw me

."Want?" she offered.

I nodded and begin stuffing it in my mouth.

"Well I guess somebody's finally got there appetite back." Tristian laughed.

Yugi smiled at me and tea just sighed. I looked at all of them. I still didn't like them but when I wasn't aroundmeaning me in my body I guess they acted more like descent people. I continued to eat the food until it was all gone. Then we left. I walked along in silence as tea and tristian argued about some weird thing. I couldn't help but feel like yugi was staring at me. I turned and looked at him but he quickly looked away. Whatever. Then tristian spoke up,

"Hey Joey. Look who's coming out of that store up there!"

I looked up and saw wheeler exiting a store with somebody who I couldn't make out following behind him. I saw all the bags he was carrying and thought of all the money he had spent...oh it made me sick. Then I noticed the kid following him was wearing a pair of large jeans and a black-and-blue patched shirt with sneaker. His hair was hidden under a baseball cap. Then I noticed who he was and I felt anger boil up inside me. Mokuba?

Joey's pov

I saw kaiba and the gang approaching me and Mokuba who had just gotten out of a cool store. I had bought Mokuba a bunch of cool clothes all in his size. He really likes them. I felt a smile spread across my face as my friends neared. I wanted to run over to them and ask if they wanted to go to the arcade or the manga shop. Then I noticed the nasty look on my, er, kaibas face and knew I was in trouble. I didn't know for what though, but it wasn't good.

"Hi guys," Mokuba greeted them with a smile as a hung back and tried giving a bored look.

"Mokuba!" Tea exclaimed, "I like your new look. Where did you get them?"

"Oh seto just bought them for me. Cool huh?"

kaiba approached me casually and mouthed,

"Follow my lead."

Then he yelled.

"Oh yeah...well let me show you how big a jerk chu are!"

Then he shoved me into an employee's only door and locked it behind him. He yelled and screamed and banged on the walls then pushed me away from the door, and snapped,

"What were you thinking Wheeler! Why do you buy Mokuba all dose disgusting clothes?"

I shrugged,

"He liked them. That's the least to say bout the clothes you buy him."

"Don't say "bout" when you're in MY body, k...ok."

He corrected himself.

"Yeah well don't correct yourself while in my body."

he made a face.

"Wheeler keep your... my voice down! I don want Mokuba knowing bout dis."

I laughed,

"Did I mention I love your accent Mr Kaiba?"

"OK say 1 more thing I swear I'll..."

Ok, kaiba was beginning to sound just like me. Weird.

"Ok OK." I said, "Calm down will ya?"

"You."

"What?"

"The word is you. Calm down will you?"

"Whatever."

He sighed;

"This is like teaching a monkey. Oh yeah. You are a monkey."

I mounded.

"Ok I'm sorry about the whole Mokuba thing ok? I promise I won't do it again."

"Ok good,"

"but kaiba we can't go out there,"

he shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Ok we went in here FIGHTING, we can't go out there untouached right?"

"I guess my body is giving you common scence huh wheeler?"

Imade an angry face. Then he sighed.

"Yeah. Ok punch me."

"What!"

"Look Wheela' I aint ...I'm not goin out der letting my body being da losa,so lets get dis ova wit and just PUNCH ME!"

I took a deep breathe reared up my fist and punched me...him in the eye. He squeaked in pain and I mumbled,

"Oh joy. Now im going back to school with a black eye."

Then he stumbled out the door and I followed.

Well dats all for now fokes. hehe. well please review and let me know what you thought. until we meet again.


	3. Chapter 3 a long night

Hi guys. its been a while but I finally got thsi chapter out--well enjoy.

by the way--Im introducing a new character next chapter. shes my idea so bear w/ me. I needed her.

Kaibas pov

Tea gasped as I stumbled out of the room.

"Joey! Your eye!"

Tristian barked, "You know kaiba your a real jerk and now I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

I gulped. This won't end well. Wheeler backed up.

"I think well do that another time, Tristian, I've got a lot of more important things to do that don't include me kicking your butt."

Tristian fumed as wheeler led mokuba away from us. I watched sadly as my brother left with that imposter."

"Come on guys we better go, "Tea said sadly, "I mean it's getting late any ways."

With that we loaded up into a cab and talked on the way back to the apartments.

"That kaiba has a lot of nerve. I hate him. I really do. If he dropped off the face of the planet right now, I wouldn't cry or anything, in fact I de throw a party."

Then he turned to me,

"Joey how could you let that Tristian said something that made Tea gasp kick your butt like that! I swear nobody beats up my friends. Don't you worry buddy just wait until I get him alone."

I gulped and gave an uneasy smile.

That's just what I needed now, a goon wanting to beat my body up.

The cab pulled up in front of my apartment. I jumped out and as they speed away,

"don't forget were meeting outside the school sign at 9 o clock tomorrow."

Then tristians voice floated up,

"and don't forget to take a shower this time otherwise you'll get stuffed a locker like last year."

Then they were gone. I retreated up stairs and into "my" room. I lied on the coach and listened to the sound of nothing around me. I sighed and rolled over on my side. I was miserable.

"I wonder what Wheela and Mokuba are doin right now."

I said out loud. I looked around the dank near dark room and it reminded me of the room Gozoburo used to keep me locked up in if I didn't finish my studies. I had a flashback.

memory

I lied on the floor of my dank prison when I heard a loud bang,

"SETO YOU IDIOT GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

Gozoburo my stepfather yelled at me from the top of the stairs. He sounded mad as usual. That meant pain for me. I got up and walked reluctantly up the stairs and the minute I made it to the top I felt something hard hit me and I fell to the floor. Gozoburo hit me again.

"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS!"

he showed me the book I had been writing in my only spare private time.

"That's my book! Why were you in my room!"

I had talked about the cruelty and abuse my stepfather inflicted upon me.

"THIS IS TRASH!" he yelled as he threw it into the fireplace,

I watched as the pages were turned black and melted into ash.

"And for your punishment..." he stopped, "MOKUBA GET DOWN HERE!"

My heart stopped.

I knew what was coming.

"No" I yelled, "Leave him alone!"

I got up from where I got hit to and tried doing something but Gozoburo punched me in the mouth and stomach making me bleed, as I watched helplessly as he beat my brother. I wished he was dead. I had wished I had been dead.

present

He had used anything to beat me and my brother. Hangers. Whips, knives. His bare hands, chains. We never did anything to him. Why did he hate us so much? When I lived with him I never felt love or happiness just pain. Lots of pain. I remember going to bed with the taste of blood fresh in my mouth. I hated blood. I was almost afraid of it. It brought back such horrible memories of the weapons he used and the names he gave them. He called them toys.

Yeah.

Toys.

Like that stupid whip he had. He called it Manin. I still don't know why. That was usually what I got beat with. Usually on my chest. I ran my hand over my chest trying to feel for the whip scars he had given me but I couldn't. Then I remembered I was wheeler. I felt anger ball up inside me. I was angry. I wanted to scream.

MY body had been trained to avoid these types of memories and avoid ignore and destroy emotions.

But not this body.

This body while I was in it was open and prone to all the stuff I had spent so many years blocking out. I felt big tears run down my face.

Darn this body.

Darn my emotions.

Darn wheeler.

Darn me.

I punched the sofa. The slight tears turned into real crying, then into sobbing. I couldn't stop. I gasped for air as I cried bitterly and angrily and long into the sofa cushions. I hated my life. I wanted to have a pity party. I wanted to feel sorry for a change. I was so sick of hiding them inside all the time. No now that I was alone and Mokuba wasn't here to watch I let myself cry and scream and sob and sob and sob. I had hated my stepfather and all the pain he put me through. I hated that this switch happened to me. I hated the horrible things my life had had in them. Then the next thing I knew I was fast asleep.

Joey's pov

Mokuba and I entered the house. I had never felt happier to be home in my life. The whole mall thing had exploded in my face.

My best friend since I could remember Tristian wanted to beat me up and called me a jerk,

I had to punch myself in the eye,

I had to be mean to my friends,

I felt like a jerk,

and

I was still in MY PJS FOR GODS SAKE WHY?

Mokuba looked up at me,

"I wanna go swimming. Can you come watch me?"

I nodded.

Why not?

I waited for a moment until mokuba got into his bathing suit. Then followed him out onto there backyard pool. I mean this thing was huge! The pool was on a humongous lot and the cute patio had cool wavy pattern tile. The pool had its own slide and there were two stone blue eyes white dragons spitting water out there mouths. This was only a piece of their yard but it looked like a water park. I think my mouth dropped to the floor.

"Ok here I go!"

Mokuba jumped in the water, and splashed me.

"Hey!" I half yelled half laughed.

Mokuba splashed water on me. I laughed.

"Why don't you come in seto?" he asked.

I almost nodded but then I rembered Ide have to put on a swimsuit, and take a shower because of the chlorine water...No too much work.

"Um no" I said, "Thanks."

Mokuba put on a sly look and ducked under water and the minute I looked away, he pulled me in by the ankle. I plummeted into the water I got to the surface and looked at him who laughed. I couldn't be mad. I laughed and splashed him. He laughed too and we swam and hung out.

Was this what it was like to have a brother?

Cool. Then soon after that we got out.

"Im gonna take a shower." he said, "I got school tomorrow. And so do you."

I gulped.

That's right!

I had to get changed and showered. I grounded. I dragged myself up to the bathroom and locked the door. I faced myself in the mirror. The mirror was really big and full length. I started at my self.

Or kaiba.

I still though he was an ugly guy but still. I lifted the wet brown hair from out of my eyes. I was trying really hard to figure out to take a shower without getting in my birthday suit. I GUESS I could just take off the shirt.

RIGHT?

Yeah...I grabbed the end of the shirt, closed my eyes and really quickly took it off. I threw the shirt on the floor. I couldn't help but feel stupid standing there with my eyes closed. I open an eye and peeked at my self in the mirror. I was shocked. I had always guessed kaiba was buff but not so much. I mean the guys had a lot of abs. I stared at myself. That wasn't the only thing I noticed. There were scars all across his chest. Really big deep scars, that almost looked like whip marks, scratch marks, and even knife marks. I traced my finger down a particular mark that was near the neck.

Like a knife tried slitting him.

But missed.

Or the slitter changed their mind half way through. Most of the scars were really faded and almost gone but there none the less. I turned on the water on really really hot. I closed my eyes and ripped off the rest off my clothes and jumped in careful not to touch anything. I finished up really quickly. I wrapped a towel around waste. I scampered down the hallway and into the bedroom where I closed my eyes out on my attributes. meaning under where put on a pair of pjs and went out into the living room where Mokuba sat up eating some cereal from the cabinet. "

Where's dinner?" I asked sitting across from him

. He swallowed.

"The chief had to go home early," he said, "Im hungry, though for real food."

With that said I leapt up and walked over to the kitchen and stared into the cabinets. I only knew how to make a few things and those few things were probably the only food on the planet not in there. I looked at Mokuba.

"Um how do you feel about pizza?" Mokuba smiled and said, "Yes! Ill get you your cell."

He ran off and I sighed.

I finally did something right.

kaibas pov

I woke up at about 4 o clock the next morning. My face was still red from all the crying I did. I got to my feet and dragged myself down the hall. I felt like really bad. I wanted to go back to bed but I had school. I had to worry about wheeler screwing up my straight perfect grades.

Oh lord just another thing to worry about.

That's just what I need. I hurried into the bathroom. I HAD to take a shower. I de just close my eyes. I pulled off my shirt and carefully placed it on the counter. I couldn't help but notice that wheeler actually had some muscle on his body. I was impressed. I looked at his scar free chest and I dove right back into my bad pity me mood. I continued un dressing with my eyes closed then fumbled around until I found the water faucet. I jumped in washed up and jumped out again. I wrapped myself up really tightly with towels and walked to the bedroom. I opened the closet door and looked around until I found the uniform wheeler had bought. I saw the regular blue jacket and white shirt and blue jeans all bunched together in the closet.

I closed my eyes and threw on some underwear and pants.

Then I slipped the shirt and jacket. I even adjusted the collar to stick up like wheeler always did to his. I put on his beat sneaker that turn out to be his only pair. I went to the bathroom and tried to make an attempt to brush his hair, yeah right.

That stuff is untamable.

Then I stared at his tooth brush. I didn't want to do it but...I swallowed my pride, ran the brush under the faucet, put some mint flavored tooth paste, and stuck it in my mouth. I was trying not to breathe entire time. By the time I finished it was almost time to go! I ran to the kitchen. There wasn't really time for breakfast even though I barely eat breakfast. I made a quick cup of coffee

. If I didn't have coffee in the morning I went into freak out caffeine crash.

I chugged it down and ran out the door. The morning sun was beginning to peak over the city. I began my long walk to school when I saw Tristian approaching me.

"Morning" he said happily as he handed me a pair of roller blades, "I see you took a shower this morning. That's good. Ready to go?"

I looked at him sideways.

"I thought we were meeting at da school?"

Tristian looked hurt.

"Yeah but we always roller blade to school on the starting day remember?"

I faked a laugh

. "Of course!" I said, "Im just kidding."

I put the skates on and took a deep breathe. I had never roller skated before. This should be interesting.

And painful.

"Ok lets race," Trtaian said, "Ready. Set? Go!"

he took off leaving me to wobble along behind him. I tripped a few times and tumbled down hill. Tristian found this very funny.

I found it very painful.

The finally we approached the school. Tristian was the winner. I came in with dirt and leaves in my hair. Tristian helped me dust myself off.

"I win as usual."

I smiled. Then tea approached us wearing her usual pink shirt and matching skirt and big blue bow right smack in the middle.

"Hi guys" she said brightly.

Tristian looked around.

"Where's Yugi?" he asked.

Tea tried hiding a grin but failed.

"I guess I can tell you," she said, "He's picking up his cousinat the train station she's starting school here in domino today!"

my jaw dropped.

"Yugi has a sista?" I asked.

Tea nodded. "Yup. . I think she's been at a boarding school and living with his aunt part time. If I remember right she has a lot of money. Their aunt is rich.But now she's coming to live with yugi. I mean there really close like brother and sister."

Tristian sighed happily.

"This is good more girls to look at right Joey?"

I nodded. Tea then walked us around like dogs talking to everybody she hadn't seen all summer. I sighed. This was gonna be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4: sugar low

Hi. without any further words--my story. oh the new character isnt coming in until another chapter I think.

Joey's pov

I rolled off the bed.

"Wha?Wha?" I screamed when I hit the floor.

I looked around. The sun was just starting to rise. I yawned lazily and dragged myself out of the bedroom and to the dining room where Mokuba was waiting for me. As perky as usual.

"Morning seto," he said happily as he poured himself some chocolate milk, looking over the rim of the glass to make sure I wasn't angry he did.

I placed my head down on the table and mounded.

"Im tiered." I mumbled, "I wanna go back to bed."

"Yeah so am I. but we have school today big brother, so up up up!"

I got up crankily and grabbed a breakfast bar from a bowl that sat on the table. I went back to kaibas room and searched his closet. I found his uniform. There was a blue shirt and matching pants. I threw on the shirt and pants with my closed eyes routine. I put on a pair of black boots and brushed kaibas perfect hair. I even brushed his teeth.

Not fun.

I stared at myself at the full length mirror and sighed. I made a scowl. I looked just like him. That kind of freaked me out. Then I heard Mokuba banging on the door.

"Um seto?"

"Yeah?"

"I have the morning stock reports for you."

I opened the door. There he stood.

"What?" I asked.

"The stock reports! Were up today! Good job big brother."

I took the thick stack of papers; there in many words was what Mokuba had said. That and a lot of paper with the word kaiba corp. printed at the top where as in the middle was all blank.

"What about this middle part?"

"That's where you fill in the stuff. I guess your more tired then I though. Come on we gotta go and don't forget after school you have to go to that meeting then you got a full night of paper work so you gotta tell the driver to drop you off at kaiba corp. after school. But you already knew that so come were behind schedule."

I was in shock.

I had to really do all this and it was only Monday?

I grabbed kaibas briefcase and walked out to the car. The limo pulled away and soon we dropped mokuba off. I kissed him on the top of the head as he ran out the door and to a group of boys who all were talking and yelling excitedly. Then in a matter of minutes we pulled up to the front of the school. I got out and the car pulled away leaving me all by myself.

I gulped.

I saw groups of kids' kids I normally talking with girls I'd normally flirt with. Only now they all backed away with fear in their eyes. I walked nervously to my homeroom. I saw Tea, Tristian, and kaiba all huddled together in the back. I felt Tristian's eyes on me and an anger coming with them. I sighed.

This was not gonna be easy.

kaibas pov

I drummed my fingers on the table.

"Look who's here," Tristian said a scowl crossing across his face.

I looked up and saw wheeler entering. I don't think I'll ever get used to watching myself enter the room. He sat in front of weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. Then Yugi walked in and he waved to us.

"Where's your cousin?" Tea asked as Yugi took his seat.

"Oh she won't be able to come to class until after lunch."

"Oh."

I concentrated on wheeler.

"Don't screw this up."

I though to my self. Then the teacher came in and began the lesson. The woman was not a horrible teacher but she would go off and that mistake gave the class an excuse to talk.

Then we got a pop quiz.

I knew all the answers, of course. I looked over at wheeler who sat there chewing the end of the pencil and scribbling down any answer that looked best. I sighed. There go my perfect grades,

right out the freakin window.

Then we handed the test in. I got them all right. Tristian peered at my grade.

"Lucky, how'd you do that?" he asked.

I shrugged and flashed joeys famous grin, not because I was proud of the grade but because I got a better grade then the idiot next to me. I got the best grade in class. Then I heard the bell ring and I begin to go to my next class when I saw wheeler throwing his test in the trash.

"Um," I began to say, "I left my pencil.I'll be right back."

the gang left me and I ran to wheelers side. I dint notice until right then how very tall my body was and how very short I was right then.

"Well? How did the test go?"

he pulled it back out of the trash and handed it back to me. I saw all the answers were wrong!

"Come on wheela!" I smacked him on the arm, "you're not that big an idiot."

Ok I lied

but it seemed to cheer him up.

"Yeah whatever thanks."

Then we walked out. I turned around to shut the door when I saw yugi standing right behind me. I jumped.

"Oh hey Yug!" I said with all the fake enthusiasm I could make.

"Can I talk to you in the bathroom for a minute Joey?"

I nodded and followed him leaving wheeler with that confused look on his face like usual. Yugi looked around the bathroom before motioning for me to come in then locked the door behind us. My heart lept.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yea?"

"Why did you call kaiba wheeler back in the class?"

I stammered.

"Oh I don't know wha your talin bout Yug." I

let out a phony laugh and tried to smile.

"What's going on here Joey? I'v never seen you so nice to kaiba in your life and your being really quiet and you always look annoyed,"

I rolled my eyes. "Like now for instance. Joey! Come on tell me!"

I hesitated for a moment then thought up an idea.

"Wanna know da truth?"

"Yeah."

"Rememba the other day in Da Park?"

he nodded. "Well after da accident I'v been feelin kinda funny ya know? And even my memory has been actin up. Weird huh? I didn't wanna say anything cause you know how tea will act."

he nodded then smiled.

"Ok Joey. Let's get to class."

I smiled.

I deserved an Oscar for that performance.

Joey's pov

I sat through all of kaibas classes until lunch. By then I was tired I wasn't quiet sure I really knew what I was doing. I laid my head on the table and tried to keep my eyes open. I felt like my body was shutting down. I was even shaking. I had no energy either. I looked around the lunch room for my face but only saw tea sitting at our usual table. I got up slowly and went out into the hall. I heard voices approaching.

I knew them my voice!

Yugi's voice!

I ducked around the corner and waited until I heard them passing then I pulled kaiba around the corner and watched yugi walk into the cafeteria with out him.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to know more...about you're...your p-paperwork,"

I felt dizzy and shaky. "

What's the matter with you?"

I shrugged the swayed into the spot.

He caught me.

"Hey no fainting in my body!" he barked.

I nodded only half listening.

"alright mr. new york accent." I said.

kaiba made a face thensmacked himself in the head. "

Of course!" he yelled, "Tell me did ya have any coffee dis morning?"

I shook my head as my eyes closed.

"I hate the stuff."

kaiba grounded.

"Ya idiot! My body is used ta large intakes of caffeine. Dats how I pull my all nightas. Without it I go inta melt down mode or at least my body does."

"I'm not drinking coffee."

"Why not?"

"I already said I hated it! God!"

He mumbled something I couldn't make out then dragged me over to the nearest coke machine. He dug around in his pockets for a moment then turned to me and asked,

"Can I borrow a dollar? I left all my money in my body. So now I'm dirt poor"

Oh lord.

kaiba's pov

I snatched the dollar away from wheeler and feed it to the machine. I pushed the coke button and waited.

How could wheeler send my body into meltdown? I mean not even he's that stupid.

Or at least that's what I had thought, until this very moment.

The coke came out with a clunk and I popped the lid and snapped it into his hands. He drank for a minute then wiped his mouth on my sleeve.

What a slob.

"Wow," he said after a few minutes of drinking, "I feel all better. Thanks kaiba."

I sighed, "from now on at least a cup of coffee every morning or else this will happen ok? Don't forget."

he nodded and threw the empty cup in the trash bin. He made it in.

"nothing but net, "he remarked a smirk crossing his face.

I sighed.

What a loser.

I carefully brushed my hair away from my face and fixed my shirt. wheeler had a heart attack.

"What are you doing!" he yelled as he messed up my hair and popped my collar back in the up right position.

"What are you doing!" I scowled.

"I don't fix myself in the middle of the day. I don't know why I just don't?"

"Fine fine."

"And don't stand up so straight, I look uncomfortable. Slouch some. Relax."

I did.

I felt even shorter.

"And please just smile ok?

" I forced a grin on my face.

"That's better."

I looked up at him. The big beaming smile the happy attitude.

"Ok," I scowled. "Look da whole happy attitude thing has got to go. Scowl look unhappy."

then I said in a mocking voice, "That's better."

"Very funny kaiba."

I laughed.

"I gotta go make nice ta ya friends. I'll see ya around."

I went off to the cafeteria and sat down at the table tea had been waving at me from. I looked around.

"Where's tristian?"

I asked trying to sound concerned. Tea shrugged.

"I dunno. He said something about kaiba."

I gulped.

If that meant what I thought...this wouldn't end well.

well thats it. please review. well then --um---um.


	5. Chapter 5: what?

um I dont feel like saying anothing wxcept enjoy the chapter.

Joey's pov

I walked through the hall where kaiba ditched me.

Oh well.

I rounded a corner into an empty hall way. I walked until I heard somebody yell

"kaiba!"

I turned around and found myself facing Tristian.

"Hello," I nodded.

"I got a problem kaiba. A problem with you. You beat up my best friend. That means I'm gonna beat you up."

I stopped.

"Look you don't wanna do that."

I didn't wanna fight my best buddy! I mean we've been friends for as long as I can remember! But tristian threw a punch, barely missing my face. I sighed and thought.

Kaiba had said to act like him, and kaiba wouldn't take that sitting down.

But I can't hit tristian!

Why would I want to?

But I had to.

I sighed and threw a punch. I felt overwhelming power race through my arm and whack tristian across the face. He flew backward slightly as I got him again in the stomach.

Wow kaiba was strong.

Tristian slid across the tile floor curled into a ball. It was right then I realized what I just did.

"Oh my god!"

I raced over to his side and bent over him,

"Tristian? Buddy? It's me? Are you ok?"

he didn't answer.

I freaked out,

"Tristian! Im so sorry! I shouldn't have hit you but...kaiba said...the rules...I had to act like him! Oh buddy!"

Tristian mounded,

"its ok Joey."

Then he opened his eyes realizing who I looked like and jumped back.

"WHAT THE?"he asked looking very shocked.

I was busted.

"I-I can explain...I swear!"

I was stammering.

Kaiba never stammered.

"Why are you acting like Joey?" he asked.

I sighed, and then decided to explain.

"Well...un you see...me and kaiba..."

Tristian looked confused at me.

"But your kaiba."

"...That's just it! I'm not! I'm Joey wheeler. As in your best friend Joey!"

Tristian blinked then laughed.

"Yeah right. I'm sure you are kaiba. But Joey would never hit me."

I shook my head.

"Kaiba said I had to act like him and plus I have hit you before. Remember that year in summer camp?"

Tristian nodded then realized,

"how did you know about that?"

I grounded.

"I'm Joey!"

Tristian walked over to me and looked me in the eye. He stared at me with a mean, disbelieving glare that turned into a shocked weirded out look.

"j-Joey?" he squeaked.

I nodded and gave a short nervous laugh.

"Your kaiba?"

I could see what was coming next. His eyes were full of laughter as he tried to choke down laughs.

"You of all people switched with him of all people...That's funny!" he began to laugh hysterically.

"Its not funny."

he controlled himself. "Your right I m sorry. I gutter tell the guys and expose that phony."

"No!"

Tristian stopped, "Why not?"

I sighed. "I promised I wouldn't tell anybody. You were an accident. If kaiba knows I said anything...well he's in my body remember? So yeah."

Tristian nodded.

"Ok you win. Tell you what? Ill help you with you having to act like kaiba."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Thanks buddy."

"Um Joey?"

"Yeah?"

He laughed nervously.

"Is he like buff?"

I nodded.

"Very."

"How do you use the bathroom?"

"I don't."

"Well what if you do?"

"THEN I DONT USE IT OK?"

"That must be bad."

I sighed.

"It is trust me."

Tristian and I began heading down the hall to class.

"I just can't believe it." he said.

"Cant believe what?"

He let out a laugh.

"You and kaiba...that's hilarious."

"Shut up."

"Whatever you sayMr. Kaiba."

kaibas pov

I took my place in class with wheeler's friends. Or tea and yugi. That idiot tristian hadn't been seen since lunch. Tristian was hopefully somewhere far away from wheeler and my body. Then wheeler walked in--no tristian in site.

"Yes!"

I murmured to myself. Tristian sat next to me.

"Hello Joey."

"Hi."

I didn't like the way he was looking at me Tea must have noticed because she asked "Yugi weres your cousin?"

"She should be here any minute now. I'm really excited. I can't wait for you guys to meet her. She's really rich but super nice."

the bell rang and most of the kids pulled out their cards to play duel monsters.

This was a free period.

I sat there looking at wheeler who sat there fiddling with his thumbs.

What an imbecile.

Then the door swung open. The teacher walked up to the door and welcomed them in. There stood the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen. She had long brown red hair with blonde streaks and big violet eyes. She wore a black uniform with a purple bow in the middle. She had expensive looking diamond skull earrings and lots of expensive chokers. She had black boots and her hair hung over an eye. She wasn't that tall. She looked up at us and waved.

I smiled.

Me?

Was she waving at me?

Who was she?

She approached us and hugged yugi.

"Hi guys!" she said.

Yugi stood up.

"Guys this is mycousin tally."

Tea shook her hand.

"Welcome to domino." she said warmly.

Tristian grinned at her.

"Nice to finally meet you." he said nicely.

I stammered.

"H-hi" I murmured. "It's nice ta finally m-meet ya."

I wanted to smack myself.

That dumb accent probebly jus screwed up my chances with impressing her. But she giggled.

Was giggling good?

"I love your accent!" she said pulling up a chair. "What's your name?"

"seto."

yugi coughed.

"What?" he almost yelled.

"I-I'm just jokin!" I laughed," I-I mean Joey.Joey wheela."

"Well Joey huh? I like that name."

I flashed joey's famous smile.

I couldn't help but notice Tristian getting all angry when I did. Tally seemed really nice.

And rich.

Very rich.

She grew up in a mansion! She got everything she wanted but was still really sweet. I tried to act un wheeler like when I talked but I had already had made a close call. So I just went with the flow and even said a few dumb jokes. She laughed at all of them though.

Very weird.

Then the bell rang and I made my way to my next class.

What was my next class?

I pulled my schedule and my heart stopped...gym! I couldn't do gym! Gym meant showering in front of guys I dint know and it meant physical activity. Not that I had any problem with that. I just wasn't thrilled with the idea of changing showering and dressing as wheeler. I made my way to the locker room door took a deep breathe and went in.

Joey's pov

I walked into the locker room and placed my stuff on the bench. I saw the guys around me all getting dressed into uniform though everybody knows that we don't even have class on the day back.

We just sit there

and watch the girls

who are watching us

watching them

watching us

watching them

...oh you get the picture.

I edged closer to Tristian who was already dressed and whispered,

"I don't wanna do this!"

Tristian sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Just throw the clothes on and don't look."

I nodded and did as he said. I knew he was watching me and felt kind of uncomfortable but continued. Then I finished.

"Come on."

Tristian made his way to the door and I followed then remembered--

"I can't come with you."

"Why not?"

"I'm kaiba remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right."he left and I walked out when I was sure he wasn't there.

I sat in the gym and watched the girls file in. They were so pretty, all of them. I wished they'd look at me. I sent winks there way but nobody noticed. I saw kaiba come in and sit with yugi and tristian.

He looked just as miserable as me.

I knew he wished he was over here and I wanted to be over there with my friends but no. not today. Then a guy jumped up from the head of the group.

"Let's have a contest," he said excitedly, "lets see who can climb the rope faster. Everybody pick the lucky contestants."

I felt everybody's eyes on me with nasty smiles on their faces.

This was there sick idea of getting back at kaiba for being a jerk.

I looked at Tristian and mouthed "help me."

He nodded and jumped to his feet before anybody really said anything about me and yelled at the top of his lungs so the whole gym can hear him.

I knew exactly what he was about to do

he was about to get revenge on him.

He yelled,

"I PICK JOEY WHEELER!"

kaibas pov

I froze.

Me?

Why?

Then some kid yelled,

"I pick seto kaiba."

The kid in front laughed.

"Nice choice." he said, "come on up guys."

I stood and walked to the front. I heard whispers of

"rip him apart." and "kill him."

I gave a fake smile.

Who knew these idiots all didn't like me?

Oh well.

I took my place at the rope and faced wheeler who looked really nervous. The kid blew the whistle and begin going up the rope. I didn't like the rope. It was a dumb pointless waste of the schools money. I felt the rope digging into my hands as I climbed higher and higher. I was almost at the top. I looked down at the gym that was way down there and notice wheeler was behind me and had no way of winning. I felt excited. Then I noticed Tally was watching me. If she saw me in joey's body she'd think he was better so when we switched back, if we switched back...I shook my head. I wasn't gonna let that happen. I let go of the rope and fell onto the gym floor as wheeler reached the top. I heard the crowd gasp as I lied there.

"Joey! Are you ok?"asked yugi who appeared over me.

I nodded.

I carefully got up and for some laughs tripped over my own sneakers.

I looked over at tally who also laughed.

I smiled.

good.

Then the coach blew the whistle and I ran into the locker room. I sat on the bench when the coach yelled"shower!"I froze as the people around me all filed into the shower room.

"Come on Joey!" yugi called as he streaked by," lets go start a water fight! I'll meet you in the showers!"

I laughed and took off my shirt.

"Come on Joey." tristian approached with a towel on. "I'll wait for you."

I smiled and looked at his dirty smile. He knew something.

"What's up wit you?"

he shrugged.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe it's the fact that you lost the rope climbing today."

"So?"

"So! You lost to seto kaiba my friend and you know what that means."

"I do?"

"Yup. Come with me."

He led me out into the hall where there was nobody but us.

"Close your eyes."

I did. Then I felt a tug at my legs and a shove. I opened my eyes and saw all the girls from gym starring at me. I looked around and saw the sign for the girl's locker room. They all began to laugh.

"Hey Joey!" tea called, "nice underwear."

That it for now. review. until then--um--um--um.


	6. chapter 6: The deal

Hi guys. nothing to say except thanx for the reviews and enjoy the story.

joeys' pov

I stared at the showers, watching all the guys' spray water at each other. I sighed and took off my shirt and pants. I stood there in my underwear. I couldn't go in there. EW! I mean what an unsanitary thing to do when you're in somebody eles body. Kaiba had never had gym with me and the guys so it felt awkward. I saw tristian coming out from the hallway.

"I need to get out of taking a shower."

Tristian thought for a minute.

"I got it! Get dressed and follow my lead."

"Ok."

"I threw on the uniform and watched tristian. He saw me and nodded.

"OW MY LEG!" he screamed dropping to the floor, "I NEED HELP! OWWWWWW! WHYYYYY!"

The coach ran over and sent him to the nurse's office and he took me with him. We got out side and I sighed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

the bell rang and we walked to class. I acted like he wasn't even there, so we could go together. I sat down in a back seat away from everybody else. I looked over at tristian who talked to yugi about a big water fight that happened. Tea sat there going on about so Joey getting caught in the girl's locker room...wait!

Joey!

I got closer to hear what she was saying.

"...so anyways he was standing there with his pants pulled down. It was so funny! I mean me and Tally could not stop laughing. Right tally?"

she nodded.

"I don't think he has the guts to come back in here after that."

Yugi nodded and tristian laughed with a happy look on his face.

Did he have something to do with this?

Then kaiba walked in and looked red. Like a blush. A few girls whistled and laughed including tea who laughed the loudest but tally didn't.

She smiled nicely and talked with him.

My jaw dropped.

I finally get a cute girl to talk with me and I'm not there to do it. I sank lower in my seat and sighed angrily. Soon the teacher began talking about a partner project that was due soon.

Tea was yugis partner

kaiba got tally,

and I got tristian.

Tristian yelled

"shoot!"

but he looked back at me and smiled nicely.

I slumped down into my chair. I wanted to talk to tally! Then I had an idea. When the teacher finally gave us the time when we didn't do anything but talk I walked up to her.

"hey."

she looked at me.

"Hi."

"I'm Joe--"

Tristian shook his head from behind all of them.

"...seto kaiba. It's nice to met cha."

Tea leaned into yugi and whispered,

"Did he just say cha?"

Tally smiled.

"Tally Mouto. So you're the famous seto-kaiba-corp., huh? Well then it's really nice to meet you. My aunt works with your company a lot. Let's talk."

then she walked away from the rest of the group so we could talk about business stuff.

Wait.

Business?

I didn't know anything about business! This wasn't going to be good.

kaibas pov

I watched as wheeler pulled tally away from the rest of the group. I looked at them angrily.

What was he doing!

I never socialize!

Then tristian leaned into whisper.

"They look cute together don't they Joey?"

I mumbled, "Yeah. Yeah. Shut up."

he looked happy and sat back in his seat to talk with tea and yugi. I sat there watching.

They laughed and she touched him on the arm!

I felt myself getting angry, why? I looked away to see weevil and rex pointing to tally and whispering and laughing. What were they laughing about? I got closer to hear.

"Wow she is hot."

"Yeah I know just think of what she'd look like with you in the hall."

"I mean think of all the stares."

"I'd love to get a piece of her."

"Yeah so do I."

I went back to my seat.

What pervs!

I sat back down it was almost time to go. Then I remembered I had a meeting today! Or...wheeler had a meeting.

Ihad to tell him... But how?

And when?

The way the conversation was going with him and tally they might be there all day! I waited until the bell rang and grabbed him as he passed me. I pulled him into the hall and down the hall.

"Hey!" he yelled. "What are you doing! I was talking to tally!"

"Ya I no."

he looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"No what's wrong wit Chu? I don socialize rememba?"

"Oh yeah."

I sighed.

"Look I gotta meeting taday. Chu gotta go, ok? I left da notes in da pocket on da seat of da car, look for dem ok? As long as you follow da notes the meetin' will go good, ok?"

he nodded.

"Ok ok."

"Dis is really important wheela! Dis meetin is gonna decide if I get ta build my new theme park."

he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have enough of those already?"

"Dis is different so don screw it up."

I went to leave when he said.

"I always go to Tristian's house after school. The address is in my red note book ok?"

"Do I gotta?"

"If I have to go to this meeting yes."

I mumbled a

"whatevea."

and walked to the door;

I found the red note book and looked up the address. I walked there. The building was a lot nicer then the building wheeler lived in. I went to the buzzer and pushed the button with his name on it.

"Hello?"

"Tristian, its Joey. Can I come in?"

He sighed.

"Yeah."

The door swung open and I went to the room. I knocked and he opened the door. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt.

"Hey."

I put down my stuff.

The room was really nice, well for an apartment.

"Hi."

"Hungry?"

I nodded.

I didn't think about it. That was weird. He handed me a Chinese food carton.

"I saved from the other night," he said as he pulled another from the fridge.

I opened it and saw chicken and rice and an egg roll! I attacked it. I don't think I breathed when I was stuffing it down my throat as fast as I could. I had never felt so hungry.

Tristian watched in shock.

I don't know why though.

Wheeler was always shoving food into his mouth, what was so shocking now?

Unless he figured it out.

I stopped mid egg roll.

Tristian spoke,

"I'm going to kaibas house today."

"Oh."

"I think I'm gonna beat him up when I get there, you know teach him a lesson for making a fool out of you at the mall yesterday."

I stammered.

"You don't have ta." I said quickly.

"Yes I do."

"No ya don't!"

I was getting angry and when I'm in the body of an already aggressive guy I was dangerous to mess with.

Tristian got up and gave me a look that made fun of me.

"Really? Why? You don't like kaiba."

I stopped.

"I uh...wanna take care of it myself dats all."If you beat up kaiba the whole city will know and the cops will take you away to jail, if I do it nobody will know or care."

I grabbed my stuff,

"I gotta go."

Tristian followed me to the door,

"I'll see you tomorrow, kaiba."

I stopped.

"What did ya just call me?"

Joey's pov

I read threw the paper work kaiba left. I memorized a half section when we pulled up to the building. I got out and walked nervously to the conference room on the top floor. I opened the door and a bunch of suits were staring at me.

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba," the nearest guy said, "were all waiting for you."

I walked up to the podium and took a deep breathe.

why were they all just staring?

I began saying my memorized speech.

"Hello." I started,

"I m sure you all know how kaiba corp has turned the game of duel monsters into a phenomenon. I'm here to tell you about another idea that will all make you very very rich."

That's all I knew.

Ok what do I know about theme parks?

"Well," I continued, "let me ask you this, how many of the theme parks in domino stink? Come on I'm sure most of you have been to them!"

most of them raised there hands.

"That's right!" I said, "That's why we need a park like kaiba corp! I mean think of the duel monster themed rides, and foods, all the duel monsters walking around the park, dueling stations, and since people everywhere already know the name think of all the business it'll get! The merchandise, the souvenirs, it'll be a hit with everybody! What I'm trying to say is let me have this park. You won't be sorry."

there was silence.

Tell me I didn't screw this up.

Then there was clapping.

All of them stood up and clapped.

I got the deal?

I got the deal!

"We'll be proud to sponsor you Mr. Kaiba." they all said.

I nodded and left smiling all the way to the limo.

Then I got outside.

There were reporters everywhere, sticking there cameras in my face. I ignored them like I knew kaiba'd do and got in the limo and slammed the door. The car pulled away and I sat back very proud of myself.

I had to call kaiba! I picked up the cars cell then stopped. He was at Tristian's. I 'de call him that night. I hope that tristian and him didn't kill each other. I wasn't worried though. Kaiba didn't know he knew so he thought he had to act like me...right?

Right. Ok!

kaibas pov

Tristian gave me funny look.

"I called you your name, seto kaiba"

"Im not kaiba ok?"

I flashed him wheelers famous smile

but he yelled. "DONT SMILE LIKE JOEY, OK?"

I looked down and went back into his room. I closed the door. He came in after me and locked the door.

"When did wheela say it?"

"During lunch."

I let out a sigh.

"Why?"

"I hit him, he hit me. He hit really bad and I lied there; then he said everything."

"Why didn he tell me!"

He didn't answer.

"Wait till I find dat idiot. I can't wait ta get my hands on him!"

Tristian shook his head,

"there isn't gonna be any fighting. I have to go over there now so I'll be there when the talking is going on."

I frowned.

Joy.

now I really cant hurt him.

Tristian ran out the door,

"come on!" he yelled as he hailed a cab.

There were no cabs though so there was walking. Tristian and I didn't talk on the way over there. I don't like talking especially not with him. Especially not with this voice.

This dumb accent.

Then tristian and I walked by a tv store yelled,

"Look its Joey!"

I looked at the letters that flashed across the screen.

The deal was closed!

Igot the park! I was still really mad. I walked until I got there and banged on the door. I went past the door opener and up the elevator and into my room.

that's all for now. until newxt time.


	7. chaptrer 7: meltdown

Hi everybody. nothing to say except enjoy the story--

Joey's pov

I sat in kaibas room with the radio turned on up really loud. The song was good. I wanted to act dumb. I made sure nobody was there and threw a glass thing on the floor; I blasted the radio, turned the tv on, ripped open a bag gummi creature, and sat there watching mindless tv. The door opened and I heard an

"oh my god!"

I looked and saw kaiba and tristian standing there. Kaiba looked really mad and tristian was laughing.

"My room." he mumbled. "Your gross wheela!"

I stammered. Tristian was standing there! I went over to him.

"What're you doing here wheeler?" I said.

"He already knows." kaiba mumbled.

"Yeah I know that but how do you know that?"

"I found out today."

"Tristian!"

"What?"

"I said not to say anything!"

"Yeah so did I wheela but he knows doesn't he?"

I smiled.

"Yeah I know."

kaiba frowned and left.He looked like he had wanted to tell me something but was too messed up to say anything.

Tristian laughed and sat on the bed.

"Well he's not taking this switch good is he?"

I shook my head.

"Neither am I. Im so sick of this! That and he got tally talking to him and I have never got a girl that hot to look at me!"

"Maybe she likes him."

"So?"

"What happens when you switch back?"

"Then she'll like me cause I am joey--well he's joey--me--right now. or at least my body--right!"

"Yup. Hey got any thing to drink? Im really thirsty."

"I wanna start this project tristian."

" hey stop acting like kaiba."

"Oh sorry."

kaibas pov

I walked home. I got in and I heard a ring ring. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Um is Joey there?"

"Yeah?"

"Joey? Its tally."

my heart leapt.

"Hey."

"I really want to finish this project can I come to the house?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok I'll be there soon. Bye!"

I hung up. I had to get ready. Then I realized I had to use the bathroom. I stood there.

I can't use the bathroom.

I did have to go.

I opened the bathroom door and went in. I guess it won't hurt if I do.

Then I stopped.

No.

I ran out then back in.

NO NO NO! I had to go now! Right now!

I had to but no...Or yes?

I don't know anymore! I sat on the floor and grounded. I hoped wheeler had had enough self control to not go like I had now. Then suddenly I jumped up. I remembered stories that if somebody doesn't use the bathroom for a certain amount of time there bladder'd explode.

I gulped.

That did sound painful.

I sighed and stood over the toilet. I had to do it. Wheeler'de kill me if his bladder exploded. I closed my eyes and did what I always did when I used the toilet. I hurried up and finished. I felt so much better. I washed my hands and acted like nothing happened.

I didn't look.

I swear I didn't look.

I walked out into the hall and began cleaning up the messy house. I have servants ok, Im not used to cleaning but I did a lot better job then wheeler.

I took all the clothes from off the floor into the washer. There was a lot of that. I stood in the room and smiled.

Then the door bell rang. I opened it. There stood tally.

"Hi". I said.

She walked in.

"oh nice place." she said.

"Yeah, right."

"No really. I mean this is the best place ive seen since I got here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then they must have been at the dump."

she laughed.

"It's bad. Ill admit it. But it might be worse!"

I gave her a weird look,

"how!" I asked, "This is about as bad as it gets."

she laughed.

"Yeah .I guess so. Sorry.

" I laughed and so did she.

Wow for a rich girl, she was pretty nice.

"What's the project gonna be on?" I asked.

Tally shrugged.

"Im not sure yet." she said, "Im open to ideas though. Maybe on a big company or something. But what company?"

"KAIBA CORP!" I said.

She looked at me weird.

"Why yell? I can hear ya."

I laughed stupidly.

"Ya, sorry bout dat Tal."

I grounded under my breath.

That stupid accent was making me sound like an idiot again.

Darn Joey.

Wherever he was, darn him.

Tally walked to the fridge.

"Got anything to drink?"

"I dunno."

she laughed.

"If I bought my own groceries I'd know what they were."

she turned around and when she wasn't looking I slapped myself on the forehead.

STUPID!

STUPID!

STUPID!

I walked over and looked in the fridge from behind her. There was coke, milk, some kind of snack cake, a thing of ice cream, and...

"...beer?" I said out loud, "Why is dat there? Wheela don't drink beer!"

she looked at me.

"Wheeler?" she said, "I thought...wait...wheeler?"

I cursed under my breath.

"Yeah sorry." I said, "That's just me a COMPLETE idiot."

I forced a laugh. She shrugged and grabbed the coke. I sighed. She handed me the beer.

"Want?"

I shook my head and let my frustrustation threw it out the window. She laughed.

"Ill be right back I need to go home for a minute."

She walked out the door. When she closed the door and I was sure she left I ran out. I had to get to wheeler.

What's with the beer?

Why was this giving me such a head ache?

I don't care!

But...I do.

Why?

I ran all the way to MY house and banged on the front door, Mokuba answered.

"Hello?"

"MOKUBA?"

he looked at me funny.

"Um sorry Mokuba, is ya brother home?"

"Why do you wanna talk to my bro?"

"Its "want to" not wanna and brother not bro."

"Why are you acting so weird Joey?"

I sighed.

"Im an idiot Mokuba. A complete idiot. But kaiba...no...He's da smart guy. Yup. Im dumb as a freakin post. Yup no brain cells up here."

I hit my head on a pole.

"Joey what's wrong?"

"WHERE IS YOUR "BROTHER!"

"SETO HELP!"

he ran inside and I followed him to wheeler.

"Wheeler?" He asked, "Get out of my house!"

"DONT CALL ME THAT!" I yelled.

Mokuba got closer to him. He hugged him in a protective way.

"GET THOSE DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HIM RIGHT edited for word. NOW!"

"DONT SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY BROTHER!"

"HE'S MY BROTHER!"

Mokuba looked scared.

"Seto is he drunk?"

wheeler nodded.

"Mokuba go out of here for a few minutes. Wheeler and I need to talk."

joeys' pov

I stared at kaiba.

Was he going crazy?

"What's going on!" I snapped.

He shrugged.

"Im so sick of being stuck in dat dumb apartment wit yugi and tea calling off and on, I have ta work on a project wit a really hot girl, I have ta watch on da news about what happens ta my company, I cant use da toilet or take a shower, I can't be by myself at school, there's BEER in da fridge, tally thinks Im an alcoholic, and Im living in dirt! Oh and ta top it all off, if I hear dis stupid accent again coming out of my mouth. Ill shoot myself in da head!"

I stared at him.

He looked mean and freaked out with that look on his face.

My face.

I missed that face.

Igot up.

"This is really weird, that's true. But why is there a meltdown now? I mean the company is fine; I dint screw anything up yet, Im taking care of Mokuba ok I haven't been able to use the toilet but Im ok!"

kaiba sighed. "ok.ok."

I smiled.

Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask something."

"What?"

I locked the door and lifted up my shirt.

Kaiba looked angry.

"What's up wit dat? I don go lifting up dis shirt and looking at dis body...perv."

I shook my head and pointed to all the scars,

"What are these?"

kaiba looked angry and left.

"Hey!" I yelled.

But he left.

I looked at myself in mirror. The scars looked like they had been painful, very painful.

What did he do?

Did he do this?

Or did somebody else?

well thats all for now. I did want to say soemthing though:

to all the people who reviewed--my thanks:

green phantom queen- thatnx. (my 1st reviewer.) without your words of encouragement I probebly wouldnt have got past chapter 1. keep reading. I really appreciate it.

bingbang(anounamous--did I spell that right?): I happy you liked it. I hope you've been reading and if you have thanx.

kiyomi kaiba: thanx for reading. you said soem noce stuff. Im happy you think my story is so funny. please keep reading and reviewing. I love hearing what you have to say.

rose zen: vanessa. guys you have got to rwad this grils story. its sailor moon...but its really gooood. thanx for reading vanessa. please update soon and if you do I will too. oh btw thanx for putting me on your author alert page.

Rayne: you were anounamous but I thank you for saying that about my story, I still think about it. "thanks for sharing your work..." that meant a lot to me. if your reading this I want you thknow that you my my thanx. thanx.

Caramel kaki: you never reviwed but you put me on your favorie authors AND story page. thats a big1st for me. thanx for reading and putting me there. review some time if you can. Ide love to hear from you.

Ta-dah: never reviewed but put me on author alert. crys. thanx. I hope you get--alerted--for my newst chapter. review some time please.

evernstar afire: you also never reviewed but put me on your author alert list. thanx.

and thanx to evrybody who is reading. I want all of the people that I wrote above to know you have my thanx. expect a review from me really soon on your stories--grins.--well until next time.


	8. Chapter 8: a party invite

Hi everybody. heres the next chapter.

kaibas pov

I left my house and got back home. There on the door was a note. It said.

_Dear Joey,_

_I waited but there was nobody here so I left. Let's talk tomorrow during lunch._

_I'll be waiting by the soda machine._

_Love,_

_Tally_

I ripped it off the door and threw it on the table. I blinked. I was really mad at wheeler. What did he wanna know about my scars anyway? I wouldn't tell him. Why was he looking there? The perv. I remember all those scars and how I got them. But the scar that stuck out the most was the scar by my neck. That had not been my step father.

memory.

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE OK!"

I grabbed the knife off the table. I took it my neck. "

Seto what the---"Mokuba said as he watched as I began pulling the knife across my throat.

Gozoburo wouldn't have me to push me around.

No more seto to push around.

I wanted to be dead.

I was getting what I wished for. I pushed the knife in deeper.

No more pain.

No more blood.

No more Gozoburo.

No more me.

Then I realized half way through that I was leaving Mokuba behind. I couldn't leave him with Gozoburo. I wouldn't be there to help him. What was I thinking? I was only thinking about me. I couldn't do this. I dropped the knife. Blood started to pour out of my neck. I grabbed it.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled.

"Don't just stand there call an ambulance." I said.

"Why were...that knife...Why!"

"CALL AN AMBULENCE, OK!"

he nodded.

I began to feel light headed. This wasn't happening.

Why was I such an idiot?

I can't go now.

Of all the times not now.

My brother needed me and all I could think of was me. I began to close my eyes.

"Seto! Stay awake!" I heard Mokuba yell, but I was already asleep.

present

I made an angry noise at the thought. The ambulance had arrived in time. I was ok. Gozoburo never found out I did it. I felt tears coming again.

No!

I can't cry.

Im seto kaiba and I never cry.

No--.

Inever cry.

I felt all my anger coming up. I ran to my room and punched in a number.

"Hi this is Mokuba. I not here now, so leave me a name and number and Ill call back bye!"

The machine beeped. I made my voice sound deep.

"Um hi Mokuba this is...this is... I m sorry. Dats all I gotta say bye."

I went to hang up when I heard

"hello?"

I stopped.

"Mokuba?" I asked.

"Yeah who's this?"

"Mokuba Im sorry, for the thing dat I did dat time wit da knife."

"Seto?"

"I gotta go. Bye."

I hung up. I fell on wheelers bed. Why was this so weird? I had to talk to wheeler. If I was ever gonna get over all this he had to do a better job at acting like me and I had to get better at acting like him. This was gonna take some work.

Joey's pov

I was hungry.

Wow I was hungry.

Really hungry.

I went to the kitchen and saw Mokuba there in at the table.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Im hungry again."

"Did the chief leave early?"

"Yeah."

I went over to the food again.

"Mokuba go order a movie I'll make dinner."

"Um...ok." he looked confused but left.

I went and actually got some stuff I knew how to make. Rice, fish, seaweed, meat...yup.

Easy.

I slowly but made rice balls and sushi. I took it out to the room where Mokuba was watching a movie. He saw the food and began to eat. I stuffed a rice ball in my mouth.

"Wow seto. Good food."

"Yup."

I took the soy sauce and covered da sushi.

"So what was wrong with Joey?"

I looked at him.

"Oh he was just having some kind of thing. I said leave and...well...that's it."

"Oh. Poor dude."

I nodded as we had the food. Then I stood up.

"Ok time for bed, ok?"

he nodded and went upstairs

. I sat in the living room. The tv was still on but I sat there. I moved to the dinning room and sat there.I wished I was back in the everything I belong.

I wanted to go to teas house and eat all her food or yugis house and do stupid stuff.

I wanted to flirt with all the girls at school, but no

I was seto kaiba.

I can do that!

I have to do nothing!

I yelled. I went upstairs and went in the bathroom. I took off the stuff quickly and did my in-and-out- routine-don't -look-at-all thing; I really hope that kaiba did this. I didn't want that freak looking at me. Or himself. Who was I? I fell asleep on the dinning room table.

kaibas pov

Beeeeep. Beeeeeeep.

"Ok get over it!" I yelled at the clock.

I walked into the hall and got the stuff I had left out there the other night. I noticed a thing on the door. I opened the thing. It said:

_Dear Joey,_

_Im having a party for Tally tonight. Come ok? It's at my house. Come after school. Bring a gift!_

_yugi_

What was with thse people and notes? God. I nodded.

I'll go.

I guess. If tally was going I'd go.

I got dressed, I was still really really freaked wheeler was looking at my body without my shirt on. Or his shirt. I had looked at him but only when I got in the shower. As I took off his shirt I looked. There was wheeler. I put on the blue stripped shirt. We didn't have to wear those dumb outfits today. I wanted my trench coat. I put the blue jeans on. I didn't look. I went to school. I don't know why I felt so...weird today.

Like I didn't really know. I walked in school.

A cute blonde girl waved at me.

"Hi Joey!" she said.

I walked over to her.

"Hey sweetheart." I heard me saying it but why?

I smiled at her. She walked away. I looked at her butt as she left. I hit myself. What's wrong with me? I walked to class and sat next to tristian who wasn't happy to see me. I watched to see if wheeler was here. He wasn't here but rex and weevil were. They were watching at tally who was with some friends. I brushed my blonde hair out of my face. Tally looked over at me and waved,

"hi." I waved.

She left her friends and called me over.

"Hi!"

"Hi."

"Um...get my thing?"

"Yup."

"Cool. Can we go to my house tonight?"

"What bout da party?"

"Yugi's thing yeah."

I looked up and saw my limo pull up outside.

"Look kaiba's here." she said.

I looked out the window and saw wheeler getting out of my limo. He looked really...happy.

And wheeler like. I looked at Tally's reaction to wheeler.

"He's such a jerk," I said.

Tally looked at me.

"I dunno..." she said "he's nice... yeah he is."

I looked at wheeler got out of my limo

and trip.

Tally began to cough...a lot. I can't believe of all people to switch with I got the big dumb guy who trips over my feet!

He came in the class.

Tally looked up at him.

He looked mad. Tally looked at me.

"Well I'll see you at the party?"

I nodded.

She walked over to where Wheeler was and they talked. I went by Tristian. He looked at me. I looked at Tally. Then he said.

"Um kaiba? Does somebody have a crush?"

I looked at him.

"No!"

He just looked at me.

"Kaibas got a cruush." he said.

"Hey shut up!"

"Crush!"

"Look Tristian I don like her! Were just friends."

Tristian nodded.

"I know kaiba."

Joey's pov

I sat at my desk. Tally and kaiba were talking. I saw weevil and rex looking at her.

"What?" I asked.

Rex looked at me.

"Tally's hot!"

Weevil nodded.

"Well don't stare at her." I said.

Weevil made a face.

"Why not kaiba?"

I shrugged. Then I looked at them.

"Because if you do I'll tear your body in half and send you to jail for thinking perverted thoughts and almost sexual harassment."

Rex nodded and he and weevil left the room. I looked upset.

Acting like kaiba was getting too easy for me.

Or at least sounding like him.

His mood was another thing.

Tally came up to me.

"Kaiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Im having this party tonight...wanna come?"

"Yeah."

"Cool well its tonight at Yugi's house."

"I know where it is. Ill be there."

she was about to say something when Tea called her over and she left. I went through the day until lunch without craving coffee or coke. The minute the bell rang I ran to the coke machine and got a drink. I could feel my body getting coke crazy again. I opened the can. I drank it in a couple drinks with no breathing in between. I threw the can away and went to get food. I was hungry but got a candy bar.

It had coconut.

I like coconut.

I walked out into the hall and walked around. I was going by the bathrooms when I heard a noise.

Like somebody crying.

I looked around the corner and saw a girl on the floor. She looked about 15 like me and had long black hair. Her eyes were brown and full of black mascara. She had black lipstick on and black fingers.

Or nails I guess.

She wore a black shirt with a sword on it. She had black fish net gloves on. She had the uniform skirt on in black. She was wearing black boots. I looked at her.

"Um..."I said.

But she got up and looked me over.

"Seto kaiba?" she asked.

I looked around then remembered.

"Yeah."

she got up and walked away. She turned the corner. I went after her but she left. I went back and noticed a black notebook she had left on the floor. I picked it up and saw on the front page the words: Serena Tomos. 2222 21. 21st avenue.

I looked threw the book. There were dark pictures all in pen. They were anime. They were all really good. I closed it and the bell rang. I'd go after school.

well thats all for now folks.thanks for all the reviews. to all my loyal reviewers and--the new: (these are all the new people.)

Hiei3no5suki7 - thanx for the review. I plan on checking out you teen titian story: guys its really good you gotta read it. I love the when characters switch places too. thanx for reviwing. please do so in the furture. I loved hearing from you.

mimiJkitty(anounomous.) - thanx for the review.WHERE ARE THE EVIL TISSUE BOXES? I FOUND MY FLAMETHROWER. LET UM BURRRRRRRRRRRN, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. LOL. silence. oh--hehe. sorry. thanx for reviewing. please keep doing so.

101 A (anounomous.) -hi. thanx for reviewing. I happy you liked the scars. I didnt know theyde be such a hit ya know? lol. well please keep reviewing. I liked it.

Thanx to all the readers who reviewed this time around. also gusy I read a few awasome strories so if you guys like good stuff check these out:

1.some changes are for the better by rose zen (salior moon.) I know this author personally and Im based off a charachter. rei. its a humor/romance I hink but really really good.

2. The club called c.r.e.s.t by green phantom queen(pokemon/yugioh.) This is really good guys. it has my seal of approval. I love really original stories and this makes the cut. theres a sequal too. ah so cool.

3. dueling for love and destiny by kiyomi kaiba(sailor moon/yugioh.) these are favorite animes of mine. there really good. long but good. there definitely worth a read.

4.Family affair by carmel kaki (yugioh.) this is awsome. I sat up last night thinking about this story. its funny unique and well written. I hope someday to be this good. If you like yugioh youll like this. I didnt think I was going to bt I did. Yeah its that good.

5. death reborn by Hiei3no5suki7(teen titans.) it has taken me a long time to find a really good teen titian story but I did. dude this story rocks.

I have to go but Ill saymore next time. Oh by the way. Im working on my next big story: a yu yu hakisho/yugioh story. it has a lot of original characters in it but I think its really good. Im also working on my next yugioh story(all about bakura woo-hoo.) so yeah. Im kind of shy about putting it out but if you guys want it YOU WILL HAVE IT. just let me know ya want it ok? well until next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Love and whats wrong with kai...

nothing to say but--on w/ the story.

Kaibas pov

the same time

Iwent by the soda machine. I waited for Tally. I saw her coming. I waved.

"Hi." I said, "Um bout last night..."

"It's ok Joey. But are you like an alcoholic?"

"No."

"Good. Im...uh...happy you're coming tonight."

"Really?"

she nodded.

Why was she happy?

"Im happy Im goin too." I said.

She has such pretty eyes. I got closer. Tally looked at the ground.

"Can you dance?" I looked at her.

"Yeah. I mean I dance a lot!" I lied.

"Really? Good. Because there's dancing at the party. I can't wait to see you!"

The bell rang.

"Well see you tonight!"

she walked away.

I stood there for a minute.

I can't dance.

I've never danced.

What was I gonna do?

I could not show up.

No I already said I would.

I could get really sick all of a sudden.

No too obvious.

I could go and not dance. But what if she wants to dance with me?

Why would she want to dance with me?

We're just friends right?

I went to the room and sat down.

"What's up Joey?" tea asked as she sat down.

I just looked at the floor.

"Joey?" Yugi asked.

I looked at Tally who came in. rex looked at her. He dropped his pen on the floor as she went by. Tally bent over to get it.

Rex looked up her skirt.

I got up and grabbed him by the throat. Everybody was watching but I didn't care.

Rex tried breathing.

"don't ever do that again...got it Rapta'?"

I don't know why but calling people by there last names kind of freaked them out.

He nodded.

Tally looked at me.

"What did do?"

"Looked up dat skirt."

I dropped him. He took deep breathes. Tally kicked him in the head with her foot.

"Thanks Joey." she said and walked over to Yugi.

Wheeler came in.

He looked at Rex

then at me then to Tally

then Yugi.

Then he kicked him in the stomach and sat down.

I went back and sat down. Tristian looked at me. Yugi was still with Tally. Tea looked at Rex. I sat there. Tally looked over at me. Rex looked like he was really hurting.

I was happy.

Joeys' pov

The last bell rang and I went out of the room and outside. I looked at the address and walked there. It took me an hour and a half to finally get there. The building was really big and nice. I didn't know what her apartment number was but I went up to the front desk.

"Where is Serena's room?" I said.

The lady at the desk pointed to a chart on the desk. I looked up her name. The 17th floor.

"Um ok bye." I said.

The lady didn't look at me she just kept typing. I went up to the room. The chart said it was the 17th room.

I knocked.

There was silence then a girl with wet hair and a towel on.

"Seto kaiba?" she asked.

I picked up the notebook.

"oh." she said. "Come in."

she opened the door and I went in. The room was really big. The floors were marble and it was very clean. Then she went into the bedroom. I walked into the other room and looked around. It was really big too. There were pictures on the walls of dark pictures. There were a few of a lady and man and a guy with long hair. There was a table with pens and paper all over it and rock music boomed from somewhere. I picked up a picture.

It was a boy with a knife in his extra arm and a knife in his head.

"Well?"

I looked around.

Serena was in a black shirt and jeans. Her hair was still wet but it looked ok. "Well what?"

"The picture."

"Very dark."

I put it down.

"Where is it?"

I gave her the notebook.

"I found it. The address was on the front so I wanted to give it back because it might have been important...is it?"

"Yeah it is."

"I like them."

She looked at me.

"Really?"

"yeah."

she put it on the floor.

"You can go."she said and sat down to draw.

I looked at her.

She looked at me.

She gave me a look.

"What did I do?" I said.

She looked away.

"You know."

"No I don't."

she got looked at me and hit me in the nose.

I threw my hands to cover the slight bleeding. she falshed me the middle finger then she went down the hall and closed the door. I went out and back to the lobby. I looked at the lady at the desk.

I was mad. I went to the desk and pushed the button on the computer that turned it off. She looked at me. "

What's your---seto kaiba?"

Thatll show her not to ignore people. I walked out the door.

Why did she do that?

What did I do?

Then I got that feeling somebody was watching me. I looked around and saw and curtain on an upstairs window move. I counted the floors to the window. 17.Then I counted how many windows. 17.

Serena?

I left.

The party was in half an hour.

kaibas pov

I looked at myself in the mirror. Blue and white shirt and jeans. I washed wheeler's hair and I looked good.

Well as good as wheeler gets.

I went to Yugis house. The party had already started. It had started when yugi got home but I had to get ready and get a gift. It was a duel monsters card thing. Yugi had it so I thought shed like it. It had fake diamonds on it. I went into the yard were the party was and went through a crowd. I put the present were all the others were. Then I heard.

"Joey!"

yugi came over.

"Hi Yug." I said, "Where's tal?"

Yugi looked at me.

"I saw her over by the drinks. She might be by the music. She wants to dance."

"Yeah bout dat. I don think I can dance tonight."

"Why! You're the best dancer I know."

I was about to say something when Tally came up behind me.

"Hi Joey." she said.

"Hi."

Yugi looked at us.

"Im gonna go look for Tea." he said.

Then he left. The music started playing a new song. Tally grabbed my arm.

"Come on!" she said. "Let's dance."

She took me to the dance floor as an Enrique Iglesias song was playing.

I cant stand him but hey--I didnt really care. I was too bsy trying to learn how to dance in 30 seconds.

not the easiest thing in the world.

Tally started to dance.

I stood there moving.

"Come on Joey!" Tristian said from where he was."start dancing."

then suddenly my body was moving with the music.

I felt it.

I started dancing. Tally twirled and dipped and I caught her. I was dancing like the guys I saw on the music videos.

Tally dipped low so her back was on my chest and I ran my hand up her chest and to her face. I felt her skin then twirled her around to face me, I stepped toward her and she went back. Then she went to me and I went back.

The song seemed to go on for hours.

The audience all cheered.

Then it ended.

Tally put her arms around my neck and hugged me. Tristian looked at me. Then a rock song started but it had a weird rap beat. Tally pushed her back to me and put her hands over her head and moved her waist back and forth. Then my hands put themselves on her waist and moved like she did. Then she went low and my hands followed her. She got closer to me. I moved closer.

I could feel her heart beat. She looked up into my eyes. I placed my hand over her heart. She blinked; her sparkly mascara glittered in the moonlight.

She pressed her head to my neck. I could hear her breathe now. My heart beat faster.

What was the matter with me? I don't like her. She's just my friend...

I moved closer...

just a friend...

her breathe danced across my face...

I can't love a friend...

she got closer...

it's against the rules...

Then suddenly loud reggae music started playing and yugi ran by grabbing me as he went. He pulled me into the house and slammed the door. Tristian was with him.

"What were you doing?" he asked looking very mad.

"I dunno. I didn't for ya to think...if chu think dat me and Tal...no...I don't...she doesn't...come on Yug."

Yugi looked at the party.

"Ok," he said, "just don't dance with her anymore."

Then he left. Tristian looked mad.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Dance like Joey!"

"Wheela' can dance like dat?"

"Yeah."

I walked to the door.

"Were are you going?" he asked.

I kept walking. I didn't feel like telling him everything.

"Kaiba?"

I wanted to dance. Yugi said not to dance with Tally but Tally liked dancing. So it was ok to dance. I walked out of the room and outside. I felt dizzy and weird. Tally came up to me.

"Joey your awesome." she said.

"Thanks Tal."

I moved slightly. Tally looked at me funny.

"Joey?"

then suddenly I was ok. But I wasn't thinking right.

"Come on Tal." I heard myself say, "I wanna dance."

Tally and I went to the dancing spot and danced. I couldn't really know what I was doing until I did it.

My body moved on its own.

My words weren't what I wanted to say but they just came out then I blacked out.

Joeys' pov

I came to yugis house.

The party was really good and the music was loud.

I put the present on the table and walked over to a spot on the floor. I saw tristian go by and yelled.

"Tristian."

he looked at me then waved for me to come with him.

I went into the back corner of the house and looked at me.

"Were you on drugs?" he asked.

"No!"

Tristian looked mad.

"Something's wrong with kaiba. He's acting all...weird."

"So you think I was on drugs and that's what's making him act weird?"

"Yeah."

I looked around.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Tristian took me around the corner and showed me a spot where a group of girls were.

I walked over and heard my voice.

"...so yeah. Since I am da best duelist eva I faced kaiba in a match. I felt bad for da guy so I let him win. But I could have been da winna!"

"Oh Joey that's so sweet."

"What can I say? I m a nice guy dats all."

The girls all laughed.

"Joey will you dance with me?"

"No he's dancing with me."

"No me."

"Girls. There's enough of me ta go around." nut then he tapped a girl on the arm. "but ill be seeing you tonight."

she giggled then all her freinds did too.

I saw kaiba.

He looked weird. He saw me.

"Hey its kaiba. Hey kaiba. What do ya want? Im busy right cant ya tell? Or have ya never been surrounded with pretty girls before?"

The girls all laughed. Tristian grabbed kaiba.

"Sorry girls but I gotta take him for a few minutes."

The girls all walked away and tristian and I took him to other side of the party where nobody was. Kaiba looked at us.

"What's goin' on Tristian? Why is kaiba actin' so...weird?"

I looked at him.

"IM not kaiba and im not acting weird!"

"You're kaiba." he said as he started walking back toward the party. T

ristian grabbed him again.

"Kaiba stop acting like this."Tristian said looking freaked out.

Kaiba stared at him.

He looked at me.

"What did ya do ta him kaiba?"

"IM NOT KAIBA!" I yelled. "YOU'RE KAIBA. SETO KAIBA.THE GUY WHO DOES KAIBA CORP. YOU HAVE A BROTHER. REMEMBER HIM? COME ON KAIBA!"

kaiba looked at me for a minute.

"Look kaiba." he said. "I don know what ya talkin' bout."

he would have said more but then he looked sick. His face looked really bad.

I hope I don't look like that when I get sick.

Then he threw up.

Tristian looked at me. Kaiba looked up at me when he stopped puking. He looked sick.

"Wheela'." he said. "What chu doin' here?"

Wheeler.

He called me wheeler.

I wanted to hug him.

But then I remembered how mad I was.

hi guys not much rooom left. this chapter just turned out really long .:notlike you havent figured that out yet.: but I wanna say some thanx to someof the people who reviewed.

the only new person :

evenstar afire: wow. 1st person to review huh? gets handed a award. thank you all. sobs j/k. thanx for the review. your right. mokuba needs to know. I kinda forgot about him. oops. so I have to work on dat. thanx for reviewwing it means a lot to me.

well dats all for now folks. I gotta get off. my new story should be out soon solook for t. ok? well until next time.


	10. Chapter 10: booty dancing and a talk

Hi guys. sorry its been a long time but the dumb server was overloaded or sum trash like that. anyway enjoy.

kaibas pov

I looked at wheeler. I felt something wet. I looked down and saw puke all over my jeans.

"Do you know who you are kaiba." Tristian asked me.

"Yeah."

Wheeler looked like he was going to kill me.

"What was the matter with you?" he said.

"What are ya talkin' bout?"

"You just started acting like me. Then you called me kaiba."

I touched my head.

It hurt.

Was wheeler going crazy or was he freaking out like I had the other day. I got up.

"Im goin' home." I said and walked out the door and back to the apartment.

I lyed on the bed. My head hurt really bad.

What was the matter with me?

I couldn't remember what had happened the pas few hours. I only remember dancing with Tally.

Wait.

Tally.

I left without saying bye. Who knew what I did at that party when she was watching. I didn't remember. Why didn't I remember? Did somebody spike the punch? I got up and changed my clothes that smelled like puke. I put on another pair just like them. I reached my hand in the drawer but pulled out an album instead. I put on my shirt and opened it up. The pictures all looked like they hadn't been looked at in a long time. I flipped through them. I saw wheeler and his sister.

What's her name?

Serenity?

Yeah her.

There was a woman and man with them. They all looked really happy. I flipped through a few more pages. The man disappeared and the woman too. It was just them at the beach. The mall. everywhere. Then it was wheeler and his dad. The mans face showed signs of drinking and no sleep and wheeler had a forced smile on his face. I could tell. When I had to take pictures with Gozoburo when the press asked I did that. What was going on with them? Then I saw scar across the side of his face. His hair covered it but I could see it.

Did his dad hit him?

The thought made me mad.

Real fathers didn't do that.

Real dads didn't go off and leave you in an orphanage.

REAL dads didn't let you get raised by a man who hits you until you bleed.

A real dad wouldn't do that

. I threw the book against the wall.

I didn't have a real dad.

I had Gozoburo.

I lyed on the bed and closed my eyes. Maybe if I sleep...

dream

"Uh."

I woke up.

Where was I?

I looked around. I was in my room from when I was living with Gozoburo. I saw a body fall to the floor. It was me a couple years ago. The lining of my head was covered in blood. My arms were covered in it too. My body covered the whole floor with blood. I remembered this. It was right after he destroyed the book I had wrote. I watched as I pulled myself up into bed and go under the blanket. Time flashed by. It was a couple hours later. I heard Gozoburo's voice yell.

" WHO MADE THIS MESS?"

Iwatched as he came in looking at the blood covered floor. I knew what was coming next. He grabbed my other self's arm and threw me into the hallway. I heard the sound of a punch and footsteps. I came back into the room and slammed the door behind me. Gozoburo knocked on it.

"SETO LET ME IN NOW."

I looked at myself. This was a day I'd never forget. Gozoburo knocked down the door with his body. He looked at me and attacked. He punched me. Then look the baseball bat I kept under the bed and hit me with it. I didn't scream though. I just sat there. Gozoburo picked me up.

"scream." he said.

"You don't scare me anymore."

There was silence.

Gozoburo banged me against the window and broke it. Then hung me over all 15 stories.

"What about now?"

I saw it in my face. Then I screamed. Gozoburo smiled then pulled me back in and threw me on the ground. he picked up a piece of glass from the window.

" now you know better." he said. He stuck the piece in my arm. All the way in.

"Then clean up this mess." he said as he left.

I looked at myself.

I just sat there.

...I woke up.

My face was wet with sweat. I remembered that night. After he left me he went after Mokuba. I could still remember the yelling. That monster. That was also the night that changed everything. I tried committing suicide after that. Then...well I heard a ring. I went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Joey?"

it was tea.

"Hi tea."

"Im leaving the party. I heard about--the thing."

"What thing?"

"With --you know."

"Um."

"The thing where you were telling tally that you where booty dancing?"

"Um?"

"I gotta go...see you at class."

Joeys pov

I was at the party. it was about 4 in the morning. I was there with tristian.

We talked.

I still thought of kaiba though.

Why did he do that?

Not to make me mad?

Was he doing it because--the switch was--I looked at tristian.

"I gotta go. Class starts in a few hours."

I went to the limo. He drove to the mansion.

"Wait. Take me to the apartments." I said.

The driver looked weird but went.

He went up to the front and I went to my apartment. The door was not locked so I went in.

I saw kaiba on the sofa.

"Wheela'?" he asked as he went up.

"What happened at the party?" I asked. "Why were you like me?"

"I wasn't."

"I heard something happened with tally."

"I-um."

"Kaiba."

"I--wheela'--there's like this part of the party Im--I can't--rememba:"

Maybe somebody spiked his drink for a joke.

"Where's my brotha?" he asked.

"At the mansion."

"Wha--?"

"He stays there all the time by himself."

Kaiba went up and went to the door."

"Im goin' wit chu. I wanna see him."

"Wait--not after the other day."

kaiba looked at me.

"I wanna go back to being me." he said. "I can't take this any more. Your bodies so--weird. I feel things that I don't wanna feel."

I looked at the clock. An hour had went by between here and the party. I had to go to the mansion.

Kaiba knew.

He went to the room. I left. By the time I got to the mansion an half hour passed.

Mokuba was there.

He looked at me with a mad face then went up to his room.

This night was getting better and better.

Then my head hurt. Like a weird feeling. I went to the room and looked around. Same thing.

I wanted to talk to my friends.

I don't know why but I wanted to. I looked at the window. I was high up. Maybe I should jump.

Would I look like kaiba if I was dead?

With my luck--yeah.

Well dats all folks. remember to r+r. until next time.


	11. Chapter 11: sibling rivalry

kaibas pov

The next day or a few hours after wheeler came I went to class. I was there before tally or tea or anybody. I went over to the desk and looked out the window. The door opened. It was tally. She looked at me. I went over. "What happened last night?" I said. "We danced." she said. "Like--booty?" "Um that's it." she looked at me. "Joey come on. I liked it." "Um." I grinned. She liked it. "Look. I wanna see you more. Maybe we can go out on Friday night--like a date?" "Um." "We'll talk about it later." a group of girls she was friends with came in and she went over there with them. I went in my seat. Tally and me. The door opened. Yugi and tristian came in. yugi didn't look good. He looked at me. He went over. "What were you doing?" he said. "With my cousin Joey." Tristian looked at me. "She liked it." he went away. I went up and out into the hall. I had to find wheeler. last night had been really weird. Then the doors at the end of the hall open. wheeler came in. his hair was messy. He looked tired. His clothes--my clothes--were messy.

"hey kaiba." he said as he went into the class.

I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom.

"What?" he asked.

I started fixing his hair.

"ya look stupid." I mumbled trying to fix him. "I neva dress like dat."

Joey shrugged.

"So? Im sick of this kaiba." he went away from me. "You're makin me nervous. Like last night. How do I know you won't go nuts on me again?"

"How do I know chu won't "go nuts" on me?"

I stopped.

"I already said I dont know what happened. Get over it. Somebody musta spiked da punk. ok?"

"I think we need to get help." he said.

"For this?" I asked. "Yeah no kiddin' but I doubt there's a help line for teens who switch bodies. Especially important high profile teens and low iq idiot teens. Dont ya agree wheela'?"

"I aint kiddin' Kaiba." he said. "We should ask Tristian."

"He doesnt have an iq bigga den chu."

"It's worth a shot. Come on I dont wanna be late."

"Wow wheela'. In a rush to stuff MORE of my grades to flush down da toilet?"

"At least I didnt booty dance with yugis cousin mr. kaiba."

Joeys pov

It was well after class when I caught tristian going over to yugis house.

"Tristian." I yelled then remembered it wouldn't look "kaiba" like for me to yell his name down the hall.

Like the word by the way--kaiba like?

Describes my life lately.

He looked around to face me anyway. He snuck away from yugi who was blabbing on how nice tea looked at the party.

"Yeah what's up?" he asked then looked weird. "Is it kaiba again? Maybe we should skip all the talking this time and get him over the head with a bat or something."

"No no." I said. "We need you to help us figure out why kaiba was acting like he did...and if Il ever do it."

"If I knew I would have said something last night." he looked at yugi who was far away.  
I gotta go. Call me tonight ok?"

He went off to yugi who was obviously becoming his new best friend.

I went toward the hall to get my stuff when I heard a kick and a muffled yell. I looked down an empty hall to see a group of guys who were all dressed in suits kicking something in the middle of the hall. whoever it was was curled into a ball and let out yells of pain. I went over to them and heard what they were telling whoever they were kicking.

"This is for not giving us the answers to the history test." the nearest guy yelled.

He kicked.

"This is for not paying our tacky dresser fee of 1000 yen." the next yelled.

He kicked.

"this is or making fun of us and thinking you could get away with it." the last yelled.

He kicked.

"And this is for our leader seto kaiba." they all said together and kicked the best they could.

I went over to them.

"What are you guys doing?" I said.

They all looked at me and gave me a salute.

"Hi mr. Kaiba sir." they all said together.

"were filling out orders sir." the nearest guy the leader said.

"Orders? I dont now you guys."

"Yes but this is what you would have said if you were the leader of the future ceos of america club. "The last guy said in a light girlie voice.

I looked at the leader.

"If you guys ever do anything like this again and tell people I said to do it Il hunt each of you down and kill you. Got it?"

They nodded awkwardly.

"Now go." I said.

They left without any other words. I looked down at the girl on the floor. She had a large black eye and a bruise on her check. Her books were scattered all over the floor. Then I recognized her. Serena.

"Serena?" I asked.

"You made them leave?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Why? They said you sent them."

"They lied." I got her off the floor. "Is that why you hit me the other day?"

She looked at the spot on the floor she had just been.

"yeah." she said. "they've been doing this for a couple weeks now. They said that you sent them. I tried ignoring them but they wanted money and for me to cheat off tests for them. They made fun of the way I dressed and the stuff I liked. They always found me when Id hide. They'd hit me for a long time until an hour after class was over at least. They said if I said anything itd only get worse. They wouldn't just hit me though. The blonde guy I think his names Simon hed start kissing my neck and face and then touch my. "she stopped. "...You know."

We had started to leave the school by now. My mouth hung open. She seemed so calm about the whole thing. Those pervs. If I ever got my hands on them or if they ever got there hands on her Id kill them. I looked at Serena and grinned.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you. Just say the words. homework help. lunch for a year. a private jet. I have the money."

She laughed. I noticed her beautiful smile.

"How about you come over to my place friday after class. I need some help sending some of my pictures to this gallery in tokyo. How's that?"

I nodded.

"Cool. Want me to give you a ride to your house?" I asked pointing to the limo.

"Sure."

Kaibas pov

I was going down the place to get to wheelers house. The sky was kinda cloudy and only a few people were outside. I walked with my hands jammed into my pants and didnt make ye contact with many people. I had a lot on my mind. What would I wear on friday? Where would tally wanna go? Where was I gonna get the money take her anywhere? I could always ask wheeler. But I didnt want him knowing I was going on a date. Well he was going on the date. I was taking his body. But no Id think of something. I went around the corner. I could see the apartment from where I was. icy wind hit so I went there to get warm again. I went up the stairs and to the door. There waiting for me was a girl with long hair. She looked about 13 and when she saw me she let out a shrill shriek. I yelled to.

"Joey." she screamed throwing her arms around my neck in a suffocating hug.

"Cant breathe...need air...help." I squeaked.

Then she let go with a giggle.

"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to invite me inside your new apartment?"

"Depends." I asked taking a step back. "Who exactly are you?"

The girl stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"serenity." she said in a whiney voice.

Oh yeah. His kid sister. Better be nice.

I put on a fake grin.

"I know." I said unlocking the door. :"come in.:

She squealed and bounced in like chibi high off of sugar.

"ooooooooooh." she cried beginning to poke around. "What's this? How can you afford a tv this nice? Where did you get this money? Did you rob a bank? Ill tell mom if you did? Are you married? Do you have any kids? Are they mutants like from x men? That'd be cool. I wanna be storm. whoosh. Where does your girl friend sleep? Is she pretty? Do you have a girl friend? Are you gay? If you are are you going out with Tristian? Tristians cuuute. Think hed go out with me? How's class? How bad are you failing? Are you on the honor role? ew look at this place. It's a mess. Do you have a maid? Is she on vacation? Is she your girl friend? How big is you thing? Do you have a thing? Are you a virgin? I am. What's for dinner? Are you in love? Where's the bathroom? It's my time of the month. Do you have pads? What do you prefer pads or tampons? I wore a tampon but it got stuck up there so we went to the hospital and I got blood on the doctor. He didnt mine though. I asked. I wear a size a bra now joey. Its bigger then some girls in my class. Im trying out for cheerleading. Where you a male cheerleader? youd look weird in a skirt. uncle harry looked good in a skirt. Remember last Christmas where we threw the turkey to the neighbor's pool and harry went to get it and his skirt went up? Ide never seen a naked man before then? Have you? Have you ever put on a skirt? I have. So did moms boy friend. They broke up cause he bent another way. mom says she only wants men that are rich. Joey what's wrong?"

My mouth hung open. It's official. All wheelers were not well.

"Do you always do this?" I asked.

"Do what?" asked serenity then she saw the hershys bar. "ooh candy."

I grabbed it form her.

"Im thinking ma doesnt let you have candy." I said.

She giggled.

"How'd ya know?" she asked with a perky tone in her voice.

"Lucky freakin guess."

"ooooooooh." she wagged her finger at me. "mom says we can't say that. Im gonna tell."

"I dont live with chu and ma any more. dats why your here in my apartment."

"Look it's late. ma is probably worried bout chu. Why dont you go back to wherever chu came from hum?"

She shook her head.

"But big brother." she whined. "I wanna stay with you."

"No serenity go."

"You dont love me." she cried and began to let big tears go down her checks.

"No Im sorry. dont cry."

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Come on I love ya really." I tried calming her down.

"Nobody caaaaaaaaaaaaares." she howled sending water splashing only my clothes.

"Come on. Want candy?"

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Stop."

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"MOKUBA STOP IT."

She stopped.

"What did you call me?" she asked. Mokuba? Isn't that kaibas brother. I though you hated kaiba."

I stopped. oops.

"Well." I said beginning to go towards the door. "Look at the time. You go ta ma. Tell her I love her. Careful crosin da place. Pervs out der chu know? Call me when chu get dere. Love ya bye."

She went out the door and I closed it behind her.

Maybe shell get hit by something on her way to her house? Maybe.

Joeys pov

I got back to the mansion a couple hours after dropping Serena off. I found out she likes anime like me and she's been to new york and can do the accent. She did it really good. She draws really good. She's funny. kinda dark but she's gothic what did I expect? I pulled up to the mansion and got out. Rowland opened the door for me.

"Hi mr kaiba." he said.

I nodded to him like kaiba would.

I went up stairs to the dinning room to find mokuba looking around frantically for something. I knew he was still thinking about last night and me coming to the house so late but I decided to ask him what he was doing anyway.

"Um whatcha looking for mokuba?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Where were you?" he barked. "I thought you weren't coming back until late again. You have a stack as big as me of work on the new park to finish."

"I."

"But he left to his room before I could finish. I took a deep breathe and followed. I went to his room and banged on the door.

"Mokuba it's me." I said.

The door opened just a bit and I went in. The room looked some like mine. There were food and clothes and other stuff lying around. He was on the bed looking at the roof. I noticed it had a poster for an anime show on it.

"Look Im sorry ok? I was out with my friend Serena."

He looked at me and went up.

"Serena?" that weird girl who does spells? I see her at the store sometimes. Are you nuts? She's a freak." he cried.

"She's not a freak." I yelled back.

"Oh not a freak." he said mockingly. "So I see. Let me see if Im right. youve been with this girl instead of your own brother. Though I said she was a freak and said I dont like. right?"

"Mokuba I..."

"So she obviously more important then me huh? Your own flesh and blood."

"Mokuba..."

"Seto why are you doing this to me?"

"Look mokuba..." I tried to say."

"big brother."

"Im not. Im sorry."

"big brother."

"IM NOT YOUR BROTHER." I yelled.

The room got quiet. Mokuba stared at me like he was gonna cry.

"w-what?" he asked quietly. "You're disowning me?"

I sighed. He had me boxed in. Then I had an idea. I started laughing. Mokuba stared at me like I was out of my mind. He took a step back.

"Why are you acting like this seto?" he asked. "Is somebody mind controlling you? Like marik?"

"Little mokuba." I laughed. "Im not mind controlled. That whole Im not your brother thing was a joke."

He though for a moment then looked at me.

"A joke?" he snapped. "Seto never does jokes. And nobody calls me that name except pegasus."

Then he jumped and grabbed throat and shook me.

"Get out of my brother you white haired freak." he screamed as he cut off my air supply.

"Mokuba... I can't breathe." I gasped trying to ply his sticky fingers from me. He wouldn't budge though.

"Die pegasus die." he screamed squeezing me.

"owowowowowowowow." I yelled. "Get off."

He didnt though. Finally I fell over from lack of oxygen.

He let go and kicked me in kaibas mr brightside.

"That's right. "he spat. "go back where you came from you white-haired-millenium-eye-wearing-soul-stealing-brother snatching-power-hungry-no-good-dirty-distcusting-dumb-butt-son-of-a-"

"Mokuba." I went up gasping for air.

He beamed at me and grabbed me around the neck in a hug. Yet again cutting off my oxygen supply.

God this kid really wants me to die huh? Think it has something to do with him inheriting the company?

"oh seto." he cried as he crushed me. "Pegasus was in you and he was using your body to take over the company but I stopped him. He said I wasn't his brother. Then he laughed and called me that name and said it was a joke. But you never tell jokes so I choked him then kicked him in the privates then you came back and Im hugging you and-seto you ok? You look blue."

I managed to push his crushing self off me. This kid was weird. But I might as well go along with it.

"oh yeah." I said. "He switched our bodies. He was going around ruining my life and stealing the only girl who ever paid attention to me. He constantly needs caffeine. Did you know that? Well anyway he does. I had to go to all his dumb business meetings and couldn't tell anybody but I did by accident when. Never mind. Im um happy to be back mokuba. Thanks."

He smiled and leapt up.

"Tell you what." he said. "Well sue him. But for now Im gonna go eat something with chocolate and "he looked at me to see if I cared. "...Then Ill go find my video games then you can work on your paper work. bye."

He bounced away and down the stairs. I sighed and went down on the bed.

It's official. all kaibas are not well.

I haven't been really hungry in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12: French food

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been on in a looong time. I'v been working on my fan fiction on quizilla! LOL. Anyway...thanx for the reviews...I hope u guys still like me though I haven't been on! well here's the story! **

kaibas pov

I heard a ring from somewhere in the house. I went into wheelers room and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Joey?"

It was tea.

"Oh hey tea."

"Hi joey."

A sweeter voice floated to me. Tally.

"Hi guys."

"Joey guess what?" tea said. "tallys aunt called and sent some money over to tally to take us out to diner. so put on your clothes. were gonna be there in 15 minutes."

"who else is going?" I asked acting like I cared.

"Yugi. Tristian. Tally. Me of course."

"Of course." I thought.

"um...dukes coming. and I think kaiba."

I stopped.

"Seto kaiba?" I asked. "kaiba corp kaiba?"

"Joey." tea said. "Be nice. It'll be good. I promise. oh gotta go. Were pulling onto the turnpike. see you soon."

"bye joey." tally said.

Then the line went dead.

I went up and pulled some clothes out of the closet. A blue jacket and a white shirt with a pair of blue jeans. The same beat up sneakers as always. Then I got in the shower and washed wheelers hair. I got out and put on the clothes. I couldn't find any cologne though. I didnt bother brushing his hair though. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. wheeler but not bad. I looked out the window and saw a dying flower. They were all dead but there was a white rose sticking up in the middle of it. it was perfect. Cute dew drops sat on the petals and they shimmered in the light. I pulled open the window and pulled the flower off. A thorn caught me though. I kept my finger away from the petals as I went to the other room. I wiped my finger on my pants. Then I heard the door bell ring. I wet up to the door and opened it. There stood tally. She was wearing a pair of skirt and a purple top. She had all the same jewelry on though. But she looked incredible.

"Hi joey." she said looking at me with a grin.

"Tal look pretty." I managed to get out as I thrust the rose in her direction. She grinned.

"Joey its gorgeous." she said giving me a hug. a better hug might I add then that suffocating hug I got from wheeelers sister.

"We betta get to the car." I said closing the door and going towards the stairs. She nodded and showed me the way. There was a couple cabs there and a motorcycle waiting.

"Where do I go?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"With tristian." she said. "on the bike. We still gotta go to pick up kaiba. We didnt tell him you were coming but he said hed come. heres your helmet.

She handed it to me and got in the cab with tea and yugi. I looked over at tristian and he gave me a grin.

"Come on **_Joey._**" he said. "We gotta go to kaibas house."

"You're hilarious." I mumbled as I got on behind him.

"Alright whatever you do dont grab my waist." Tristian said letting the engine start. "I hate when guys do that."

"What if I fall off?" I asked putting on the helmet.

"Then I'll be sure togo to your funeral." he said then took off.

I grabbed the side of the bike for dear life. The wind went by making my eyes water. Tristian seemed to like it though. He zoomed in and out of cars. it was making me dizzy.

"by the way." he said as we went. "dont barf on the bike. I just had it waxed."

"Thanks for your concern."

"Anytime kaiba."

We finally got to my house. It looked so different since last time I really looked. It looked expensive compared to my apartment. I mean wheelers apartment. I would give anything to live there.

oh god. Im thinking like wheeler.

We pulled into the front and the cabs honked for wheeler. He came out in **_my_** black shirt and jeans and a blue trenchcoat. He couldn't see me with the helmet on though. He got in the nearest cab and without warning tristian took off. I fell off backwards. He wasn't going much but it still hurt. I heard a door slam and tally and tristian were looking at me.

"Joey you alright?" tally asked.

I nodded. I looked at tristian who had to cover his mouth not to laugh. Tally looked at him.

"tristian." tea said coming up behind them. "It's not funny."

"sorry." he squeaked as tears of laughter came on his face.

Tea helped me to get back on the ground. My head hurt really bad.

"Come on." she said. "I'll ride on the bike. You go in the cab."

I nodded and went in. there was almost no room. Yugi and wheeler were all crammed in there. I saw from my slightly helmet that tally and duke were in the other cab. Duke had pressed himself against her and made it look like he was trying to make her like him. I felt my heart beat. That jerk.

"You ok Joey?" yugi asked bringing me back to reality and the fact that we were now driving away.

I nodded though I wasn't sure.

Wheeler looked out the window.

"sooo kaiba." yugi said. I looked at him but thank God he didnt notice. "What did you do today?"

"I hung out with my friend Serena if you wanna know." he said trying not to act like himself.

_**Friend? Wanna? I dont do that.**_

I pulled the helmet off my head and looked at him. He looked like he wanted to tell yugi all about it but he stopped and looked out the window. Then finally after having to talk to yugi the way there we stopped outside of a huge hotel with a nice restraunt. I knew it immediately. Mokuba and I came here alot. I opened the door and got out.

Tally came over. She grinned at me.

"Come on." she said. "I'v come here alot. My aunt works on business and her clients meet here. The food is really good. dont tell anybody." she moved so her voice came as a whisper. "I found out there's no class tomorrow. So my aunt said if all goes well we can stay in the penthouse tonight. Different rooms of course but still. They've got some awesome stuff there. Wanna do it?"

I looked at her. I dont like being around groups but I felt the words slip out of my mouth.

"Yeah."

Joeys pov

The restraunt was really fancy. I'd never seen anything like it really. It was incredible. We found a table near by and went over. I sat by tristian who I had to act like I couldn't stand. Next to him was yugi. Then tea. Then duke and kaiba. Then finally Tally.

"Good evening. Madams e' misers." a waiter came over to our table and handed us our menus. "Tonight's special is roasted goose in raspberry sauce with sautéed mushrooms on the side. I will give you a moment to order."

He floated away in that gay tux. I looked at the menu. It was written in another language. It was either french or gibberish. A bit of both really. I looked at the guys. Yugi looked like he was mouthing the words in confusing and Tea was acting like she knew what she was reading.

"know what you want?" Tally asked me.

"I don't speak alien.'

"Its french seto." she laughed.

The table all looked at her. Nobody could believe she called me by kaibas real name. kaiba looked the weirded out the most. Nobody except Mokuba called him that.

"here." she looked the menu from my hands. "It's easy. Look. Du twa Calo Mushere. That's the name of the food."

The waiter returned.

"Have you decided what you want?" he asked.

I handed him my menu.

"Anything I can say without having to learn a language 1st." I mumbled.

I heard Tea snort into her drink as I said this.

"alright." the waiter said. "soup or salad?"

"soup." I said.

"and for ze rest of you?"

They all ordered. Then he got to kaiba."

"I want da special." he said. "Only I want the mushrooms flambéed and rose de fromas soup. We miser?"

The man nodded and scoped up the menu and left.

Tally looked at kaiba.

"I didnt know you spoke french Joey." she said.

"yeah. ya know how it is. ya learn da stuff an' neva use it. chu know?" he shrugged and grinned. :"what can I say? I pretty good at dis french stuff."

she nodded and scooted her chair closer to him.

Tristian and I looked at each other. He was good. very good.

"soooo." yugi said. "Whatcha guys do today?"

There was stuff like "nutin' and "whatever". I wanted to talk about Serena. If the guys met her we could all hang out but kaiba gave me a looked that said shut your mouth. I messed with my hair and stuff and looked at them. the minutes seemed to drag by like hours until finally the waiter guy came back with our soup. he put a bowl in fornt of me and gave me a nasty look. I looekd at the soup. It was a nasty light green color. I put my spoon in it. It was really thick. I tryed it. It tasted like socks.

"what is this?" I asked Tally.

Tally stopped the waiter.

"what is this?" she asked him.

"Creme' de la sea slug."

I jumped up. I spat the gunk out of my mouth. The bowl flew through the air and landed on kaiba. The got up.

"ya dipstick." he yelled. "yur a big dumb son of a..."

"Hey dont call me that." I said as I threw a piece of bread at him. He threw a pece at me but got tristian. Then a war broke out. soup flew and bread flied. Tea and tally went for cover as I got anybody who got close enough. That person though was the manager.

"zat is it." he yelled. "Get out of my restraunt. Get out of my hotel. Get out of my sight."

Yugi Tristian kaiba duke and I went out. Tally and Tea started to follow when the man called.

"No they may stay. They didnt ruin my restraunt."

Tally and Tea exchanged grinnes and waved to us. I saw Tally grin at kaiba as we hopped into a cab. There was silence until we pulled up to duke's house and he got off,

"Hey yugi." he called to yugi as we were about to go.

"yeah?"

"Can I get your cousins number? man she's hot."

"Cab driver ...drive now."

We took off leaving duke looking very confused.

"Hey yug?" Tristian asked. "Why are you so protective of tally? She's just your cousin."

Yugi sighed.

"After her dad died she lived with my mom's sister. Not her real mom but close enough. Her mom was my dad's sister. I remember I used to go over to the house in the summer. After their deaths she seemed different. She had always been loud and funny. But after that she stayed in her room alot. Then a night in july I came in to say good night and see was crying. We got really close that summer. She was like my sister. Were the same age anyway. Her birthday is a mouth before me. Then we she became 13 things started to...well you know. All these moron guys would come over and I got mad. I guess were just really close that's all."

"The cab stopped again and yugi got out. He waved as we pulled away.

"Finally." Kaiba sighed. "ya know wheela' you might have ruined the best night of my life. Thanks alot."

"Why was it the best night of your life?" I asked.

"Well...um...Tally said we were gonna stay at the hotel...and I thought we could hang out..." he stopped.

Tristian grinned.

"ooooh. I see. Wanted to "get to know her" huh? See a whole new side of her?" he laughed. "wow kaiba I didnt think you had it in ya."

I looked at him.

"You can't do stuff like that in my body. dude. That's for ME to enjoy."

"I didnt mean it like that." he snapped.

There was no talking all the way to the mansion. I could see mokuba sleeping on the table waiting for me. I felt guilty. I wasn't his real brother. kaiba would kill me if I said anything but he has to know. I went to wake him but stopped. He smiled as he slept. He was far away in his head thinking of good things. Why wake him with such a harsh reality?

wow.

I sound really smart dont I?

I put a blanket on him and went to kaibas room. I collapsed on the bed. I yawed. Before I could put on my pjs I fell asleep.

Well...that's all for now! Oh can u guys like review? I just wanna know people r reading. ( though I know my 2 friends are...you know who u guys r! ) Anyway I also have another favor to ask...if anybody gets the chance please read my other fan fiction..." who are you?" There are alot of o.c's but it's pretty good! U don't have to if you don't wanna though it's ok. Oh and if u guys review lemme know what u think of Tally and Serena...I made them up so Im really curious! Love u all! I promise to update SOON! LOL. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13: 2 dates and 1 big mistake

**Hi everybody! Thankx for all the reviews! This chapter is veeeery importent because I feel like I'v been writting this fan fiction forever. LOL. Anyway...here it is...**

**WARNING**

**This chapter contains strong senusual content. Viewer discretion is adviced!**

**Alright...NOW on to the story...**

Kaibas pov

I got off the cab and went up to the apartment. There wasn't any psycho sister anywhere so I went in. the cool darkness was welcoming as I went to the bedroom. I lyed on the bed. I was almost asleep when I heard the phone ring. I answered.

"hello?"

"Joeyy?" a slurred voice responded.

"um...yeah? whos dis?" I asked.

"you...hick..idiot. Its dad. Is mom there?"

"I dont live with her."

He laughed.

"That's right. I remember now. Hey then maybe you can help me hick. I was in vegas last week and Im low on cash. I have a...hehe...frind here tonight and need to pay her when were finished. can you spear 500 bucks huh?"

"Look...I aint givin' ya money to pay off ya prostitute. call ma. get help."

He hicked angrily.

"ya know joey? you were amistake. I wished iId neva' did ya ma that night in reno. then maybe you wouldnt be here. go die kid. if ya dont pay me that money Ill pull ya college funs. got it? I gotta go. decent people are waitin' for me."

the line went dead.

I hung up. suddenly I felt bad for wheeler. It was bad enough when your dad dies an leaves you to live with some psycho but when you have your dad and he says stuff like dad...I bet it makes you wish you didnt have a dad at all. I found wheelers adress book and called up his mom. I said everything that happned and she said that she was in charge of the acconunt. (though Idoubt wheeler will get into college.)

"well thanks ...ma." I said.

It had been a long time since I called anybody that.

"night Joey. get soem sleep. ya dont sound good."

"ok ma. night."

"love you."

"...love you too."

I hng up.

It reminded me of when my ma put me to bed. shed say she loved me. I loved her back. tehn shed go tuck in momkuba and Id here him say I love you da biggist. I grinned. he had been missing his front teeth and said stuff funny. then my light would go out and Id sleep. I could still her saying it.

"_good night seto. I love you."_

"I love you too ma." I whispered then fell asleep.

Joeys pov

I looked out the window. It was the next morning. Well actually it was half an hour from when I needed to be at Serena's house. I got dressed in kaibas white trench coat and black jeans and shirt. Mokuba was watching me as I dressed. it made me feel weird but I remember when serenity would sit on my bed and talk to me when I couldn't find any underwear.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"to see Serena."

"Her again? I dont like her."

"Well I do. She's my friend and I promised to help her with something."

"oh."

He looked at the wall. He was mad. I could tell.

"Look mokuba...there's something I have to tell you."

"What? That you care about some dumb girl more then your own brother? I thought we talked about this seto...or did I talk with pegasus about it? WHO ARE YOU?"

I sighed.

"Im not pegasus. But there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

He hung on my words. I sighed wishing Id never said anything. But now I had to.

"Do you remember the day Joey came over here and said you were his brother?"

"Yeah...why?"

"He wasn't lying."

There was a silence.

"So...Im a wheeler?"

"no. no." that's not what I mean." I sighed. "Im not really your brother Mokuba. Im Joey wheeler. Your brother and I switched."

Mokuba laughed.

"That's funny seto." he said.

"my names Joey. I dont know how to do paper work I have no idea how to do a business. I really live in an apartment downtown. I woke up in the morning to find I was my worst enemy. Im sorry I didnt tell you."

Mokuba looked at me. he got really close and looked in my eyes. Then he nodded.

"yup your not my brother. hi joey. so that means my brothers...oh god."

"I know."

"I should go see him." he wen to his feet. "have fun at serenas."

"I thought you didnt want me to go."

"thats when I thought you were seto. have fun."

He bounced out of the room. I stared at him blankly and shrugged. I left after him and got in the nearest limo. We left to serenas. I went in the building. The lady at the desk cowered at the site of me. I went to the elevator and went to her room. The door opened.

"Hi kaiba." she said.

I grinned at her.

"Where's the stuff?"

She lead me inside and showed me in her messed up living room and all the boxes everywhere. Her pictures lay out with postage stuff on top.

"I need all the pictures with humans in that box and the others in the other box."

I grabbed all the human pictures and dumped them into a near by box. she was staring at me.

"Serena?"

"huh?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Nothing. Let's finish."

We worked in silence until Serena looked up a few times at me. I felt her eyes on my face. Why was she dong that? Finally we finished. she sighed happily as she sat in the box.

"there." she said. "hey kaiba? wanna get some chow?"

I nodded. my stomach was speaking for me.

"Let me get something else on."

She went to the other room as I looked at the walls. They were full of books. books like "anime for anime lovers." and "werewolf stories for mid europe."

"vamipires in tokyo." "astrology and fortune telling. bonus palm reading in side." "So you wanna read tarot cards?" The harry potter books. "mythology and legends." "sprits demons monsters and other weird stories." "real life exorcisms." "So you wanna be an exorcist?" "poltergeists and ghosts." "graveyards across the world." "interview with a vampire." "Frankenstine." "artist inspiration." "moon charts and star charts." "manga artist." "so you wanna be a manga artist." "famous goths." "stories from the mouth of gothic girls. "The diary of a suicidal teen." 'spirit swapping."

I stopped and grabbed it. The cover showed a pair of guys having there souls placed in each other.

"It's cool right?"

I looked behind me. She was there. Wearing a black short and skirt. Her eyes sparkled and her hair fell to her stomach. She was beautiful. We left and went in my limo. She looked excited.

"You feeling alright?" I asked.

She nodded.

We pulled up to a restraunt. She got out and I followed. We got a table. She ordered and so did I .sheared at me.

"So kaiba. Tell me about your life."

I drew a blank. I knew nothing.

"Well my step ad was a jerk. I hated him. but he died. and I got his company. you?"

"My mom was an alcoholic. I never knew her well. My dad gave me to my aunt. She sent me to art class when I was like 13. Then I came here because I wanted to go to out on my own. I love Domino. I wish though...class was as easy as real life?"

"easy?"

"Nobody likes a goth girl. I mean with Tea Gardner and Tally Muoto there who wants a goth. Im not really pretty and smart. Why would anybody want me?"

I felt my heart pound.

"I do."

The candle light on our table flickered as we sat on our patio table. I looked at her. I moved closer. I dont like her. Or at least I dont think I do. I leaned closer to her when I heard...

"Your dinner?"

...thanks dude.

I ate in a bite. I was really hungry. I haven't been really hungry in a long time. That ha dto be a good sign. Serena and I ate.

she was quiet.

I felt very awkawrd. Why the hell did I say that? What was I thinking? I sighed and pushed my plate away. suddenly Serena got up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

I payed the tab. ( thank you kaiba.) and we went to the limo. we rode in silence for a long time. We pulled up to her place. I helped her out and we went to the door's out front.

"Thanks for dinner." she said.

"Don't mention it."

There was silence.

"serena?"

"hm?"

"Wanna...wanna do this again sometime?"

Her eyes lite up.

"I'd love to."

Her hand brushed against mine. My heart beat in my head. I felt a weird feeling come over me. I pulled her closer to me until I felt her body pressed against me. she stared into my eyes. I went in closer to her face..then our lips locked. I felt like electricity was flowing through me. Se wrapped her arms around my neck as I put my hands through her hair. I won't lye...there was some tongue.

hehehehehe...

I pulled away from her and there was silence.

"well good night." she grinned and went inside and I floated back to my car in a daze. we soon arrived at the mansion where mokuba was sitting at the table.

"Hi Joey!" he said. "How was the date?"

"It wasn't a dat.." but I felt a grin appear on my face when I tryed saying it.

"You guys kissed didn't cha!" Mokuba asked excidetly.

I nodded.

"How was kaiba?" I asked.

"I didn't go. For some reason..I don't think he wanted me to know."

smart kid.

"I going to bed...good night."

I went upstairs and took a shower. I didn't freak out taking a shower. I grabbed a towel and went to my room. I took off the towel and reached for the under wear drawer. When I stopped.

I kissed serena...

I kissed serena...

I kissed serena..in kaiba's body?

It hit me. I was still in his body. It was that exact moment though I stared at the mirror and saw a whooole lotta kaiba I never wanted to see.

I yelled and threw on teh underwear and pjs.

"I didn't see that.." I said to myself. "I saw nothing.."

kaibas pov

It was saturday. Finally. I checked the time over and over again. It was almost time. I threw on the clothes I was going to wear and checked my self out. Not bad for wheeler. I grinned and mad emy way to Tallys house. It wasn't a long way. I got there with in the hour. And...just my luck...Yugi answered the door.

"Joey?" he asked. "what're you doing here?"

"I'm...uh..."

"He came to pick me up so we can do our project at his house."

I stared behind him. There she was. She had a skirt on and a sparkly shirt. She was beautiful.

Yugi stared between us.

"Just studing?" he asked.

Tally nodded.

"By cuz." she said as we went out onto the road.

Yugi stared at us for a minute then closed the door. Tally grinned.

"so where we going Joey?"

I thought.

"well the fair's in town..." I said and that was good enough for her.

she grabbed my arm and off we went.

Personally?

I don't care where we go...as long as I'm with her.

sounds mushy doesn't it?

We got to the fair and I paid for the tickets. We went through the mobs of people hanging out when Tally stopped.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel." she said.

we got on and up we went. I stared at the beautiful night sky. It was full of stars. Then I heard loud smacking noises in front of us. I peered down. There were 2 kids making out. They were really familiar. The Tally said.

"Is that Tristian?"

Tristian turned around and stared at me with his mouth hanging open. Tea was sitting next to him.

"Joey? Tally?" he squeaked. "I...It's not what it...it's not...we weren't..."

He kept stammering like that until the ride came to a complete stop and they took off behind the hall of mirrors. Tally and I went around doing all the things to do at the fair.

"Hey a picture booth." Tally said. "Let's do it."

"I..I dunno..." I said but she pulled me in and feed the machine a dolor."

"Alright...now." she grinned on cue. I grinned . There was a flash and the picture was taken. There was another flash and thunder and rain started to fall. Tally sighed.

"Well..." she said. "Guess we gotta go back then huh?"

I nodded.

we went through the rain to the exit where people were staring to leave. The rain was pounding down now. Tally and I went through the rain as the lightning got brighter and brighter. The thunder got louder.

"we should find somewhere close to go." I said.

We went down the road and into the hotel were they got kicked out of last night. We snuck in quietly and Tally went up to the desk and talked to the lady at the desk. She nodded and handed the room key to her and we made our way to the elevator. Tally pushed the penthouse button and up we went. Tally stared at me from across the elevator. Until we came to a stop. The room was huge.

"we'll stay here until the storm is over." she said lighting a candle.

I nodded and went over to her. The fire place crackled gentley. I felt a weird feeling fill me. I touched her face.

"Wow...Tall ya...yer so beautiful." I said.

Tally grinned and pulled herself closer to me. I went to say something but she placed her hand on her fingers on my...Joey's mouth. Then she kissed me. I had never been kissed before. Jolts of happiness shot through me. Her tongue traced over my lips.

suddenly she pushed herself away.

"I...I gotta go." she said suddenly scared.

"what's wrong?" I asked not wanting her to stop.

"Joey..." she said. "All my life...It's been all about me...me me me. Then you came along and ruined everything." she nearly yelled. "Now...It's me you and you. All I think about is you...It's not fair...what did you do to me?"

"Me?" I asked. "You did it to me...I think about you all the time...I can't stand it...I think...I think I love you Tally."

Tally took a deep breathe.

"But...Yugi's waiting for me."

I held her close to me.

"Let him wait.." I whispered.

we kissed again. I felt like I'd waiting all my life for this moment. We frenched...it was incredible Then after what felt like forever...she put her hands under my shirt.

"Tally?" Ia sked in between gasps of air.

she managed to pull my shirt off. she kissed my chest. her lips tingled on my bare skin. I worked my hands into her stomach.

"Tally...what're you doing?" I asked.

"I love you Joey.." she whispered. "do you love me?"

I felt like I knew exactly what she meant. I put my hands on her chest and felt something that I'd never felt before.I kissed her neck and the upper part of the chest. I pushed her up against the wall and then we made our way into the other room...

**Wow...LOL. Sorry to leave you hanging but I g2g...pleaaaase review or I'll be forced to keep the next chapter ransom unless I get ALOT of reviews...I can do that u know...LOL. Well until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: The morning after

**Hi everybody. Wow I gotta lotta reviews 4 that last chapter! I'm not gonna keep u waiting so without any further ado..the story...**

Joeys pov

The next morning I woke up. I couldn't stop grinning. I felt like everything was perfect...well except for the fact I'm still not in my own body...But other then that perfect. I went up and got dressed. Then I realized something...how was I gonna tell serena that I wasn't really kaiba? would she hate me?

"Oh God.." I mumbled.

I went downstairs thinking about all this when Mokuba stopped me.

"Gooood morning big bro...Joey." he smiled and handed me a stack of papers about as big as he was.

"what's all this?" I asked.

"Oh just some kaiba corp paper work." he said. "I put some directions on the top on how to do it."

"why can't you do it?" I asked.

"I joined a baseball team." he said. "Seto never let me be on a team before and practice stars in half an hour and goes all day. So I gotta go. Bye Joey! Good luck!"

and with that he bounced away like he always did. I sighed and took the stack up to the office where I stared to work on it. But that didn't last long. I found myself thinking about serena...what was she doing? Was she thinking about me? God I hope so. I shook my head. The paper stack seemed to grow and I mound.

"so much for my perfect day.."

Kaibas pov

I opened my eyes. Light streamed in through the huge window next to me. I grinned and stared next to me. Tally lay sleeping. Her beautiful face was so peaceful. Last night was but a dim memory but whatta memory. I touched her face just so I could feel her. Then something hit me...what the hell did I just do? I got out of bed. I was wearing my underwear. Tally opened an eye.

"Morning." she said with a soft grin.

"Tally...did we..." I asked.

Tally giggled.

"Don't you remember?" she asked.

The truth was I did. Every detail and every moment. But despite that I grinned.

"Wow.."

"Yeah..you were incredible." she mused going up a bit when I noticed she had put my shirt on.

"were you still a ...?"

"...virgin?" she nodded. "I was...not anymore."

I got back under the blanket with her and kissed her neck.

"wanna get room service?" she asked. "Then maybe we can..?"

She touched my chest happily with her finger tips and grinned. I grinned. That would be nice. I put my hand in Joey's hair...wait...

Joey.

Wheeler is gonna kill me.

I stared at her blankly. She sighed.

"I know..." she said. "Yugi is gonna kill me when I get back...I don't have to tell him though..." she grinned. "But we should go..."

I nodded and started to search for my clothes. Tally went searching too but she had my shirt on.

"Um I'm gonna need that back." I said. "Unless you want me to go back in your shirt?"

she laughed and threw it off. I tried not to stare but it's not easy...and it's not like I haven't seen it before...

Oh God what did I do?

...I got dressed and so did she. we stood there in the elevator. I kissed her when we got to the road.

"see you at class tomorrow?" she asked.

I nodded.

Then she left. I stared as she did. I started going back to the apartment when I started thinking. should I tell wheeler? he did have a right to no...would he be mad? Oh yeah. Very. I went right by my house...wait Wheeler's house...Oh my God...Was I getting used to this? I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I had to tell him. I hated him more then any thing or anybody else on this whole planet but he had to know. I went up to the mansion and pushed the gate open. I saw Mokuba getting into the limo. I yelled for him. He stopped.

"Oh hi...Joey." he said with a smile.

"Is ya brotha' here?" I asked.

Mokuba nodded then suddenly he hugged me. It took me by surprise. It had been a long time since I got hugged by my brother. He let go and smiled up at me.

"what was dat for?" I asked trying not to grin.

"You needed a hug. I know these things." he said nodding his head and going back towards the limo. He waved at me from the window as he pulled away. I went up to the door and rang the bell.

Joeys pov

I sat at the desk up to my ears in work that was like gibberish to me. Suddenly the door creaked open. There stood Kaiba. He...there was something wrong...he was uneasy.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

He closed the door.

Oh God it's worse then I thought? Was I dieng? Did he know I said something to Mokuba? It can't much worse then that...can it?

He took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Wheela'...there's something I gotta tell ya." he started.

Suddenly the door burst open again.

"Joey..." it was Tristina. H epointed at me. "He was on a date last night. I saw him with Tally Yugi's cousin."

"When did ya have da time? Ya were suckin' Tea's face off most of da time." I snapped and her turned a shade of hot pink.

"You went out with Tea?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"She's hot...what else can I say?" he said.

"I went on a date too." Joey said. "I'm sorry Kaiba but I got kissed...I hate your guts but nobody deserves to miss out on there 1st kiss..It's like...loosing your virginity and not knowing i thappened."

I turned a horrible shade of pale.

"So...what did you wanna tell me?" he asked.

Tristian was right there...but wheeler had to know...

"I SLEPT WITH TALLY." I burst. "I'm sorry Wheela'...I don' know what happened...I..."

There was a horrible silence. Wheeler blinked at me and Tristian's mouth hung wide open.

"Dude..." Tristian said shaking his head.

"You...LOST ...my virginity?" he nearly yelled.

The worst part was he was starting to appear alot like me in that moment...

"I'll kill you." he laughed. "I'll kill you."

I backed up.

"Calm down..." I said. "Just calm down..."

"Tristian get him out of here or I might not have a body to switch back into."

Tristian pushed me outta the room and went with down stairs and onto the front lawn.

"so...you did Tally?" he asked me.

I stayed quiet.

"It's ok if you did." he said. "What di you think Tea and I were DOING behind the house of mirrors huh? Rain does funny things to girls man. Makes um all...horny. Thank God for mother nature."

I stared at him blankly.

Whatta weirdo.

Joeys pov

I hoped into my limo.

"Where tomr. kaiba?" the driver asked.

"Downtown." I said flatly.

He drove off and into the dark road of the place where I grew up. I drove past my old schol and the apartment where mom raised me and serenity.

"Alright...stop." I said.

"sir are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. Now come back at like...an hour." I said and hopped outta the car.

It drove away and left me out side a tattoo parlor.

Kaiba was gonna pay for what he did and I was gonna make sure of that.

I went inside. I had been here before. My friend Carly gotta tattoo when we were like 11 or 13. The girl in the back came out. She had short black hair with thick magenta streaks threw it. She had almond shaped eyes the color of chocolate. She grinned at me.

"What'll it be?" she asked.

I thought for a minute, Something I would like but something big and totally unprofessional of Kaiba to have. Something cool and weird but not perverted like a naked girl or something.

He had seen enough of those in my body.

"How about...can you draw the Jack sparrow tattoo he has in the pirates of the caribean?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I just got in a new needle...can I use it on ya?" she asked.

I nodded.

She led me to the back where I sat down and took off my trench coat and rolled up my sleeve. She stared at me for a minute.

"Hey aren't you Seto Kaiba?" she asked her gum nearly falling out of her mouth.

I nodded.

"Hey. If you want you can tell your customers or...oh advertise I came here to attract people." I said. "Oh and put the word "spaz" under it ok?"

"Um...sure?"

Revenge is getting sweeter.

She grinned.

She started to work.

I won't lie...it hurt. A lot. I winced and would stare at her. But within an hour she got up and washed the needle.

"All finished." she said. "wanna see?"

I nodded and she handed me a mirror. I examined my arm and new tattoo. It was perfect. Just like from the movie. I grinned and put down the mirror. I pulled out my credit card and handed it to her.

"Here." I said with a grin. "And take 200 dollars out of there for you."

She beamed.

"Thanks." she said and rang it up.

I grinned. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

**Anyway...that's all for now folks. The next chapter will be out soon! Hehehe...so yeah lemme take this time to thank my friends and fans...**

**Green Phantom Queen - WOW. Hi. u have been my 1st reviewer and r still..reviewing! To answer some of ur questions: I was gone for so long because I had EXAMS! NOOOOOOOOOO! And a mix of failing said tests..new storys and grounding. Oh and Im glad ur interseted in my story and I hope u'll stayy tuned for the sequal. Thankx for being such a great reviewer and friend. **

**Kiyomi Kaiba - I just want u to know when I 1st read ur name I though you meant SETO kaiba..then I went to ur info page and saw u hated his sexy guts...LOL. Anyway thanx for reviewing you've been a great friend and reviewer and sorry to make you cry last chapter. (lol.) Well thanx for everything!**

**Kate Ryou - You r 1 of the few people besides myself to spell Ryou right. It bothers when people spell it wrong...go figure. That and Muoto. Anyway...I never knew you needed more but now I do and boy do I feel loved! . Thanx for being such a good reviewer and friend!**

**Michelle - OMG I loove the name Michelle. LOL. I was so happy you found my story by the way and so glad you love it. I know...Im evil thanx for reminding me! Thanx for being such a good reviewer and friend!**

**well dats all for now folks. Next chapter is gonna be funny. Well until next time. **


	15. Chapter 15: More revenge!

**Hi everybody! Thanx for the recviews! Nothing much to say except...with out any further ado...the chapter!...**

Kaibas pov

I woke up the next morning with a funny feeling in my stomach. I stared at the other end of the bed. It was so empty without Tally. I sighed and got up and went and got dressed. All my mornings seemed like routine now. They drifted by. Sometimes if I was lucky...I forgot I was Wheeler. Or better yet I forgot I was me. It feels like I'v been living this life forever. Except when I use the bathroom then things get different. I forgot what it was like to lye down on 1000 dollar sheets and work for my company. I also forgot what life was like without Tally. I never respond to "kaiba" anymore and act like Joey's my name. I pulled my shirt over my head and put on the uniform jacket. I grabbed my keys and left. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing loudly over the tops of the trees. I went to class and peered around. It was still early. Tally was sitting by the widow. Her hair was perfect as usual and her grin seemed to light up my heart. I sat next to her. She stared at me.

"Hey...Tally." I said.

"Hi."

She kissed me gently.

"What if you're brother sees?" I asked.

Tally sighed.

"Tristian told him about what happened." she said quietly and I leapt up.

"WHAT! " I yelled.

She nodded. I went over to where Yugi who was burried under a manga. I cleared my throat.

"Uh 'ey Yug...sup?" I asked trying to sound casual and Wheeler like.

He looked up at me and I knew this had been a big mistake. His eyes were bloodshot and an evil grin was spread out on his face,

"Hello Joey." he said calmly. "How was your weekend? You go anywhere? London? France maybe? MY COUSIN'S PANTS?"

I laughed nervously.

"Well that was...well ya see...I..alright! We did but Yug dat doesn't mean ya can act all..."

"Mad? Oh Joey you haven't even seen mad..." Yugi threatened as he reburried himself in his book.

I went to go away when I heard him whisper...

"...Just remeber buddy I know where you sleep."

I froze and shook my head and then took off into the hall. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breathe when I heard..."Oh Kaiba!"

"It's sooooo cool!"

"Can I touch it?"

I went towards the noise. Did they say "kaiba?"

Joeys pov

I had ripped off the sleeve of Kaiba's shirt and was showing off the tattoo. Girls who I had went out with when I was me and girls I wished I had went out with. The touched my arm and giggled and looped there arm around mine. They said how cool and "rich" I was. I grinned.

I was rich.

They sat on the side of the lockers as thegirls either stood or sat in my lpa. I beamed. I picked this spot perfectly...right where Kaiba could see me...and right outside the Cheerleader locker room

Hey...I can get some pleasure outta this too right?

Anyway

That's when I heard a gasp. I grinned and looked up. Kaiba stared at me with my eyes that were now the size of plates. His jaw hung open slightly as I got up. The girls mouned in disappointment and left as it was just me and moneybags now.

"Hey Wheeler." I said sticking my hands in my pockets and leaning back cooly.

Kaiba frowned.

"Don't eva call me dat." he hissed.

I shruggged.

"Well isn't that who you are?" I taunted. "You're in my body wearing my clothes hanging out with my friends and..oh yeah...you lost MY virginity...that makes you more me then...wow...me."

Kaiba turned to the tattoo.

"What did you do?" he asked.

I stared at him innocently.

"Oh this thing?" I laughed. "Well I though since you left such a lasting impression on my body that I thought I'dreturn the favor."

"That's a lie!" he spat. "You don' think!"

I scowled.

Hehe...I can scowl in Kaiba's body and I look soooo cool.

Kaiba took a step closer until he was right in my face.

"If it's a war ya want then it's a war ya'll get." he hissed.

"Bring it on."

Suddenly a bell rang and I left. And the war begins...

Kaibas pov

After class I went down the road. All day I had been thinking...being the genius I am it didn't take long to figure out what I was gonna do for revenge...It probebly took Wheeler most of his pathetic life...I went down the road until I got to a big store. The windows were black and a neon sign flashed out front. I took a deep breathe and went inside. There wasn't anybody there except a guy behind the counter. He had tattoos all up his arm and neck. He wore a muscle t shirt and jeans. He was flipping through a magazine when I went up in front of him. He looked up.

"Hey Joey 'sup?" he asked in a deep voice. "Haven't seen yous 'round here since ya moved outta ya ma's place. We've been takin' good care o' her though. An' ya sista'. Yeah she wanted to date sum punk named Spike but...hehe...we took care o' him. Sooo wha' can I do for ya?"

After I soaked in all the shock I managed to talk.

"I wanna get some piercings..." I stared but the guy who's name tag read "Bruce" interupted.

"Didn't ya ma say no last time?" he asked putting the magazine playboy down.

I shrugged.

"Well I'm on my own know..." I started.. "An' ma...well she don' know 'bout my new girlfriend who I'm gettin' this for."

Bruce laughed suggestively.

"Ah..is like dat eh?" he asked coming out from behing the counter. "Then come on...I'll do any thin' ya like fer free."

He lead me to a room full of long needles and objects. He sat me down in a chair.

"What'll it be?" e asked cleaning off his needle.

"Tongue...and eyebrow." I said on a second thought.

I had thought about nipple but that sounded waaay too painful.

Bruce nodded and grabbed a charm for the tongue. It had black dragon on the end like Wheeler's favorite card the red eyes black dragon. I stopped him.

"Can I have da blue 1?" I asked sounding like a kid at a candy store.

He nodded and placed it at the end of the piercer and struck it in my mouth.

"Ok." he said putting his finger on the trigger. "1..."

I squinted my eys shut.

"...2..."

I gripped the chair...Oh Lord...

"...3!"

He pulled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHbleep! bleed! bleep!bleep!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bruce laughed.

"Alright..now da eyebrows. We only got da kind my sista' makes. Dey got the wittle Kaiba corp logo on 'um. She loooves dat guy. Sorry Joe."

He paced it to my eyebrow and sighed.

"Count o' 5. 1..."

I placed my teeth nervously on the new charm.

"...2..."

I opened an eye to get a good look at him.

"...3!"

'

He pulled.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. "YOU WENT TOO DAMN EARLY!"

Bruce just shrugged,

"I can' count dat high." he said.

I sighed painfully.

Moron.

I got up and made my way out.

"Rememba'." he called after me. "Don' take 'um out for 3 months! Then come back and I'll give ya sum new charms. We gots 1 wit a naked girl on it!"

I sighed and left.

I was still in alot of pain but it would be worth it to see the look on Wheeler's face tomorreow...

**Well that's all for now folks! Sorry ot wasn't that long but I just wanted to get it out...Oh and b.t.w...PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW UR READING THIS! So until I get some reviews...(meaning...like 5- 7.) The next chapter has been kidnapped. What? I'm the author I can do that u know! LOL. Well until next time! **


	16. Chapter 16: The war

**Hi everybody! Sorry it's been so long so I made and extra looooong chapter to make up for it! Hey if any of u guys have any comments or questions...email me ok? Thanx in advance! (I promise to recognize all my reviewers next time its just Im pressed for time! ) Now without any further ado...the story...**

Joeys pov

It was bright and early the next morning when I got up. I opened the closet and pulled out a shirt that I had ripped the sleeves off of. I took off my shirt and slipped it on when I realized.

The scars were still there.

I put a finger on the 1 near my upper chest. I doubt that since kaiba and I were fighting he'd tell me about them though. I sighed and finished getting ready. kaiba's hair hung limply in my face. some day I gotta do something with it...when?...well when I feel like it!

I made my way outside and went in the fresh air. My tattooed arm felt slightly sore but it didn't hurt like it did yesterday. I hoped in the limo with Mokuba and we made our way to the school. Mokuba kept looking at the tattoo.

"Seto's not gonna like that..." he said.

"That's the whole idea." I said cooly.

"You did it just to make him mad?" he didn't understand.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he did something that made me mad."

"Is that what you were moaning about last night?"

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Yeah last night I went in your room to tell ya something but you were sleeping. Mumbling something. What does "screw serena" mean?"

I laughed nervously as we pulled out in front of his class. I pushed him out the door.

"Ask your brother He'll know." I said to him as we pulled away.

Soon we arrived at the school. I sighed as I went in. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I went into my homeroom and chose a seat in the back. I didn't feel like having Rex and Weevil pocking me in the tattoo today. I put my stuff on the desk and sighed. Suddenly I saw Serena come over. She grinned.

"Well hi there." she said blushing slightly.

"Hi."

"Well this is awkward." she said with a laugh.

"Yeah..."

"Well I gotta get to my homeroom. Nice tattoo by the way."

She leaned down and kissed my check. I blushed and she left. Suddenly I heard some gasps. I looked up and saw Tea with her mouth hanging open. Yugi looked like he might throw up. Tristian was laughing. I went over to the group to see what was going on. Tristian saw me coming and grabbed me.

"You now have my permission to kill him." he said in a whisper.

"Kill who?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know?" he nearly fell over.

"No I don't know!" I said. "Now tell me what I don't know!"

Tristian sighed.

"I think you should see it for yourself." he said. "You know what they say...?"

"What do they say?"

Tristian began to walk away as he called over his shoulder.

"Don't kill the messenger!"

I went over to the small group of kids and peeked over there heads. That was the only good part about being kaiba...the new and improved height. I saw over all there heads and saw a yellowed haired kid in the middle of the mob. It was me...er...Kaiba. I shoved past all the kids that were there and went over to him. He had his back to me.

"What's going on?" I said about to turn him around but the bell rang and I had to go to my seat.

All during class I wished I had sat in my regular spot. Rex and Weevil kept turning around to see Kaiba and I couldn't see him. Unless you counted his back. Tristian kept laughing and shaking his head and Tea put her head and her hands. I craned my head. I leaned my body away from my desk...if I could get a bit closer...

WHAM!

I fell onto the floor. Everybody looked at me. I looked at them. My teacher cleared her throat.

"Mr. Kaiba. Is there something you wanna tell the class?" she asked.

I almost answered but then I saw my face. WHAT DID KAIBA DO! The piercings stuck out alot. My jaw dropped.

"He stuck PINS through his m.his face." I jumped up.

They all laughed.

"Excuse me?" the teacher asked.

"THE FACE! LOOK AT HIS FREAKIN' FACE!"

"What!"

"THEFACETHEFACE!"

"Mr. Kaiba!" she said. "Control yourself!"

"Control!" I said as my voice cracked.

"Mr. Kaiba move to the front of the class." she snapped pointing. to a chair.

I grabbed my books and moved to the front of the class. I felt Kaiba's eyes on me with a look of revenge burning in them. I sat in the front of the class and allowed my mind to wander. Suddenly the girl who everybody called Ribbon ( A/N she's from the manga.) handed me a note. I nodded to her and opened it.

**You said you wanted a war...right? **

I crumbled the note up and turned around.

"I hate you" I mouthed.

"Mr. Kaiba! turn around!"

Kaibas pov

I got up out of class. My eyebrow was burning really bad. I went to the bathroom and touched the piercing. I cringed and tapped it gently.

"Crap!" I said putting some water on it.

I felt the water now hot dripped down my head and onto my shirt. I whipped it away. It hurt so bad. I put my head in my hands and sighed. Maybe this was a mistake...no revenge was never a mistake. Suddenly the door to the bathroom open and the door lock. In a swift motion I was pinned against the wall and my feet were dangling in the air. I felt my air being crushed outta my lungs as I kicked my legs. I locked eyes with my captor and found myself staring into my eyes.

"Hi gorgeous." he said.

"That sounds wrong." I said struggling in Wheeler's grasp.

"What did you do to my gorgeous mug?" he asked.

"What gorgeous mug?" I asked innocently.

"You ruined my face!"

I laughed.

"Sorry but it was already like dat when I got here." I said.

He dropped me to the dirt floor in a puddle of something that was discolored and smelly.

God I don't wanna know what that is.

He frowned.

"At least my thing didn't wasn't on my face." he mumbled.

"You deserved it!" I snapped.

"So did you!" he yelled.

I growled and got up.

"I gotta go." I grabbed my stuff.

"This isn't over." he said.

"Not even started yet. "I mumbled leaving.

I left into the hall. I had a great plan.

the next day.

I woke up and grabbed my outfit for the day. I slipped on 1 of the shirts I had bought at the mall when this whole thing started. I took a pair of black jeans and cut wholes in the knee caps. I put on my black sneakers and some chokers. I stole some eyeliner I found in the hall way the other day and out it on. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses so Mokuba couldn't see and freak out. I dropped him off at class and met serena in the hallway. She stood there looking pretty in black. (A/N forget pretty in pink!)

"What's going on?" she asked looking at my new black clothes. "And why did you call me this morning at 5 am."

I grabbed her by the wrist.

"Follow me." I said.

I dragged her around the corner. I grabbed her bag and dug around her a moment. I groaned after a few minutes of not finding anything and dumped it all over the floor. There was a wallet of invader zim wallet with a thick metal chain on it. And a pen and black notebook with a metal heart with a knife going through it and a blue gem on it. There were broken pins and what looked like a single fishnet glove. And some feminine product in light green and blue wrappers. She snatched them up with a deep blush on her checks. I grabbed her make up bag and dug around.

"What the heck are you doing?" she hissed crouching down and stuffing her stuff back in the bag.

I grabbed a tube of black lipstick and swirled it to reveal the lipstick. I thrust it at her.

"Put it on me!" I said with a note of pleading in my voice.

"What!"

"Can you put it on me!" I begged. "And some mascara."

"Why?" she sighed. "Kaiba...are you gay?"

"DO I LOOK GAY TO YOU?"

She laughed.

"No you look like a total poser. A preppy boy in goth clothes.'

"Im not preppy." I said. "Im nothing."

"Whatever." she snatched the tube away from me and began putting it on my lips. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want us to match?"

"No really." she started on the mascara. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she stopped and I kissed her on the check. She blushed and I think so did but its hard to tell under all the black make up. "I gotta go. see ya at lunch."

She sighed and watched me leave. I stopped outside my homeroom and tousled my hair a bit more. I grabbed the thick leather bracelets I bought what felt like forever ago and slumped down to a normal comfortable relax for me. I pushed the door open and immediately the room fell quiet and the mumbling began.

kaibas pov

I woke up. Today was the day.

I would have complete and total revenge on Wheeler.

I went to the bathroom. My eyebrow itched horribly and burned. I flicked on the light and pulled down my pants to take a piss. I swear I've got really good at this. I can pee and flush without any looking and/or touching. I finished up and looked in the mirror. The area around my eyebrow and piercing had become puffy and irritated. I frowned. My poor face.

Wait...

...did I just refer to this ugly mug as my mug?

Did I just say mug?

OH I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

I dashed out of the bathroom. I found some pink shirt that Wheeler the moron had washed wrong with a pair of pink pants that still had a tag and a note pinned to them. It read:

**This is what u get for calling me a fag!**

**Happy birthday! Love Tristian. --:**

I crumbled the note and put on the pants. They were really tight in the crouch area but I wanted it to look that way. I found some power and shimmer lip gloss I found in a drawer marked "Serenity's crap." I put it on and brushed my hair. I gulped at what Tally would think but when this was all over IF it what ever over she would understand. I grabbed my keys and went to class in a brisk sprint. I arrived at school in a matter of minutes took a deep breath I went in with a big grin as the room fell silent. I locked eyes with my body. I...he was covered in black make up. He was wearing rocker clothes. His hair was MESSY. I took another deep breathe. I placed my hand on my hips and went over to Tristian and the guys who were staring at me. Wheeler. I meant Wheeler. I stood next to them and arched my body and crossed my arms. Tristian shook his head.

"See what "kaiba" is wearing...WHAT THE BLOODY HECK!" he yelled.

"What?" I answered in a light fruity voice.

Tristian pocked Tea in the arm and pointed at me with a weirded look on his face. Tea blinked and looked me over.

"You get in a fight with Elton John?" she asked.

I laughed.

"Of course not silly!" I said cutely.

Yugi was now starring at me.

"You're really staring to worry me." Yugi said shaking my head.

The teacher wrapped her hand on the desk and everybody sat down. I grinned broadly as she lifted her eyebrow at me. Suddenly I heard a thunk. I turned around. Wheeler had been trying to get another good look at me and tipped over in the chair. The class roared with laughter. The teacher crossed her arms and stared at him.

"you have something to say mr kaiba?"

This time he nodded and got to his feet. He looked around and got to his feet and broke out into "Give 'um hell kid." by My Chemical Romance.

"OH baby here comes the sound.

I took a train outta New Orleans.

and they shot full of ephedrine.

This is how we like to do it in a murder scene!

Can we settle up the score?

If you were hear

I'd never have a fear so go on with your life

But i miss u more then i did yesterday.

You're so far away.

so come on show me how

cause I mean this more then words could ever say.

Your beautiful!

well im a total wreck and almost everyday.

like the firing squad or the mess you made.

well dont I look pretty walking down the street

in the best damn dress I own .

If you were hear

I'd never have a fear so go on with your life

But i miss u more then i did yesterday.

You're so far away.

so come on show me how

cause I mean this more then words could ever say.

some might say

we are made from the sharpest things you'd say.

we are young and we dont care.

your dreams and your hopeless hair.

we never wanted it to be this way!

For all our lives .

do you care at all?

If you were hear

I'd never have a fear so go on with your life

But I miss u more then i did yesterday.

You're so far away.

so come on show me how

cause I mean this more then words could ever say.

would you call me?

well there's no way Im kissin' that guy!

lets go ...nehnehnehnehnhenhenhenheneh!"

He jumped up and down like he was playing electric guitar. He jumped on the tops of the desks as some kid with long hair banged his head along to the music Then just as I thought it couldn't get any worse he did a mid air split landing straight on his crouch. The whole class went "ooh." But he got back up wincing slightly and held his fingers up in the "rock on" sign. Tristian cheered and flashed me a evil smile. I took a deep breathe and got to my feet.

"Mrs Tyhoksu?" I asked.

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat and ripped off my pink shirt.

"IM A STRIP-A-GRAM!" I screamed.

some of the girls howled with laughter. Tally stood up and clapped. I threw my shirt at the teacher. She caught it in a daze. I un buckled my pants and threw it at Tea who caught it and dropped it in disgust. I did a sexy dance around the class and winked at Tally who blushed. I went to pull down my pants when I felt a stern hand on my shoulder. I looked up and the teacher grabbed me and wheeler into the hall.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CLASS!" she screamed.

She slammed the door in time for the bell to ring and people to flood out of the rooms.

"Im gonna kick your butt!" wheeler growled.

"Lemme see ta try...wheela'." I taunted.

Then he jumped me.

Joeys pov.

I tackled kaiba to the ground and we rolled through the hall. It's 1 thing to fight somebody but it's another to fight yourself. Ya get really confused. I swung and got him in the jaw. He rolled to the lockers and kicked my in the groin. I winced in pain. (like I hadn't felt enough there today right? I slammed his head into the tile. And we tumbled into the main hall. A crowd had formed around us and they roared and yelled her bets that Tristian was taking.

"what are they doing?" 1 guy asked another.

He shrugged.

"I dunno." he said. "Some kind tie-queer-doe!"

"My moneys of kaiba!" he said pulling 500 yen from his pocket.

"Nah Wheeler is awesome!" he responded pulling out 1000 yen.

We tumbled out the doors and into the sidewalk. People made surprised and shocked noises as we rolled by. Kaiba grabbed my throat and pinned me to the ground. There was a crazy look in his eyes.

"I'll kill ya wheela'!"

"Then were will you go?" I asked between gasps for breathe. "Huh?"

"Dunno. At least you'll be dead!"

He squeezed tighter when I had and idea/. I took my legs and kicked him square in the stomach and into the air. He rolled into the road.

"You lose." I said wiping blood away from my mouth as I took in gasps of air.

Just then like a flash of lightning a truck came tearing down the road and right into kaiba.

**...bum!bum!bum!Well stay tuned for next time! Please review or no next quiz! MUAHAHAHAHA! LOL. Well until next time! **


	17. Chapter 17: The truth comes out

**Hi everybody! Thanx for all the reviews! I plan on putting out a special issue dedicated to all the reviews you guys have given me! But I don't wanna leave you hanging...especially so close to the end...well with out further ado...the story...**

Joey's pov

It all happened so fast. My body lyed there in a puddle of blood. I couldn't move. My body froze up. Suddenly there was a scream from behind me and Tally came out from the building. She ran to Kaiba's side and cradled him in her arms. Tears flowed down her face.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" she yelled. "CALL 911!"

I finally regained movement in my legs and approached her.

"Please lemme help." I said reaching out my hand.

But she moved back.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed through her tears. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! JOEY...JOEY WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

I felt somebody shove me out of the way and I was lost in a crowd of kids. The ambulance had just shown up and were trying to pry kaiba out of Tally's arms. I felt numb...

...I felt so numb...

What the heck did I just do?

Suddenly I heard somebody yell my name.

"Seto!" it was Serena. she apparently hadn't seen anything.

She had no reason to hate me yet.

"Seto- sama!" she yelled. "I have great news! I got into...what happened?"

I took her hands in mine.

"Meet me at the hospital in an hour." I instructed her. "I'll explain everything there. You need to know the truth. Don't believe anything until you hear it from me...is that clear?"

She nodded and speed off. I went into the school. The halls were deserted as I ran down them. I saw a few kids in the distance talking and laughing. 1 of them was very tall.

Tristian.

I ran over to them. I had to stay in character. Somehow...and stay calm..

...somehow...

I went by them and stopped.

"Sorry about Wheeler." I said cooly.

Tea faced me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were fighting and the idiot went out into the middle of the road and got hit by a car." I said fighting back the impulse to scream "GO TO THE HOSPITAL YA IDIOTS!"

'I'm on my way there now to make sure I don't get sued."

Tea gasped and the color from Yugi's face drained. He grabbed me by the collar.

"Can we have a ride to the hospital? Please kaiba..." he pleaded.

I nodded cooly. We made our way to the limo and the ride went by mostly in silence.

"I can't believe I'v been such a jerk to him." Yugi buried his head in his hands. "He's my best friend...what if he..."

"Shut up Yugi." said Tea tearfully.

Tristian sat in a stunned silence. I know he knows that the Joey at the hospital is really Kaiba...unless he got amnesia or something...

And this point that wouldn't really surprise me...

...I couldn't believe how sad Tea and Yugi were. Sure there my friends but who knew they really cared this much? I mean I care about them the exact same way but who knew...

...I guess all those friendship speeches Tea's been giving us really did mean something huh?

We pulled up to the hospital and Yugi Tea and Tristian rocketed out there and into the emergency room. I followed behind. By the time I caught up a doctor had found them. I joined them.

"Well...how is he?" Yugi asked.

"Are you here for Joey Wheeler?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. The doctor removed his glasses and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he said. "But I'm afraid he's fallen into a coma...there's really nothing we can do but watch. Wait. And pray."

"A coma?" asked Yugi hollowly.

"Yes he lost so much blood on the way over here that...that...he may not make it through the night. Or at the most tomorrow night. I'm so sorry."

Tea began to sob as Yugi gripped the wall. Tristian sighed and drew a deep breath as I stood there. It hit me.

He might die.

I may never go back.

I might be stuck this way for the rest of my life.

I will never be Joey Wheeler again.

Then all went black.

hours later.

"Kaiiiiba?" "Kaibbbba?" "Seto?"

I opened an eye. I was lying on a sofa in the waiting room at the hospital. I sat up and rubbed my head. I saw Tristian and Serena sitting next to me. Serena hugged me around the neck.

"I'm so happy you're alright." she whispered kissing my check.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You fainted." said Tristian. "You've been out for like 4 hours now. Mokuba and Serena came here. Mokuba is with Ka...Joey."

"He knows though!" I leapt up.

"Knows what?" serena asked.

I stopped. That's riiiight. I never told her...though now would be a great time. I opened my mouth as Tea and Yugi came into the room.

"Feeling better?" asked Yugi who had Tally around the shoulders.

Her eyes were puffy and she looked like a train wreck. I sighed.

"I have to tell you guys something..." I said quietly and in a most un- Kaiba like manner.

It seemed to catch there attention though. Yugi looked up and Tea stopped staring at the floor. Tally locked eyes with me.

"What's wrong Seto?" asked Serena.

I let out a long breath. I looked at Tristian who nodded at me. I half grinned and continued.

"For the past week..." I started. "...We..."wheeler" and I have been keeping something from you. See there was an accident and let's say we go alot "closer"..."

Tea gasped.

"I knew it!" she snapped. "You guys are going out! Just like the yaoi I read online!" then she mumbled. "Wait unil the people at fanfiction hear about this..."

I waved my arms around.

"No! No!" I snapped. "We...we..." I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a laugh. "Switched places."

Serena stared at me.

"That's not funny Kaiba." Yugi said.

"I'm serious! Yug you gotta believe me!" I gripped his shoulders. "Why would "Kaiba" pull a trick on you eh?"

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Joey?" he asked and I nodded.

Tea burst out laughing.

"Tha--that's funny!" she screamed.

I scowled and she stopped.

"It's so creepy when you do that!" she snapped.

Tally sniffled.

"So..." she said. "Joey...I mean Kaiba... is really you?"

I nodded.

"Sad but true." I said with a shrug.

She seemed slightly shaken but sat down next to her cousin. Serena approached me. Her dark eyes burned with fury and

"WHAM"

she smacked me. Then she ran out of the emergency room. I touched my hot check and goggled at the others. I chased after her. My breath came in steady short breathes as I approached her outside. She leaned over the railing of the driveway and hot tears rolled down her face.

"Serena..." I reached out to touch her but she jerked away.

"All this time..." she whispered. "You...were lying to me...just like everybody else...why would you do this to me? WHY! YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE SE...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

She hit me but I caught her blow. She threw herself on my chest and began to sob. Her tears soaked my shirt and into my skin. I lifted her chin as her mascara ran down her face and she sniffed. I kissed her gently.

"Do you really like me?" she asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Really really." I said quietly. "Now...didn't you have good news to tell me?"

She drew a deep breath.

"My art was the winner at this big festival.." she started until I cut her off.

"Oh Serena that's great!" I mused.

"But...I won a scholarship to the French school of art. I'll be going there for a year starting tomorrow night when my flight leaves."

Tally's (?) pov

I approached the bed where the guy I thought was "Joey." I sat down next to him and examined his bloody face. It hurt so bad to know I had given away my virginity to a guy I really didn't know. I grabbed his hand.

"Kaiba..." it felt so weird addressing him by that name of the person I had associated with a cool unfeeling business man...not my funny New York fun Joey.

"It's me Tally." I said. "Joey told me everything...I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset. I don't understand why you didn't just tell me...look..." I squeezed his hand harder. "I...love you but...but...it can't be like this. You're not who I thought you were. I feel in love with the carefree Joey...not some uptight business man. I grew up around business men. There all so cold and distant...and...my mom would always tell me that when you truly love somebody...it's always best to let them go...so that's what I'm doing...I thought I could give you my heart...but...I don't think I'm ready yet Kaiba." I let go of his hand.

Suddenly the machine began to beep loudly. His heart rate dropped. Doctors and nurses pushed by me as I stood there numb...what did I just do?

**...ok...I officially hate her for breaking his heart...j/k...but it just goes to show you...people can ( or in this case might.) die of a broken heart... Anyway pleaase review! R+R and I'll get the next chapter out a.s.a.p. Well until next time! **


	18. Chapter 18: The end of it all!

**It's the first time in a long time since I wrote this...yay. I kinda lost inspiration for it but this is the last chp...):. My first fic...time to lay her to rest. Well w/o further ado my friends, my fans...the last chp...**

-Joey's pov.-

I heard the sudden beep of the machine from inside but thought nothing of it. All I heard was Serena's words.

"London." I echoed.

She nodded.

"It seems far away now." She said, taking up my hands and clutching them tightly. "But I can call you and stuff. We can still be...ya know...together. That is if we are together..."

I took my hands and kissed hers.

"Of course there's an us." I said softly.

She grinned. It was quiet for a moment until the doors flew open and Yugi popped his head out of the double glass doors. There was silence as I looked back at him.

"Guys?" he asked, his face look pale. "Kaiba's crashing."

Then my heart stopped. I looked at Serena again and she nodded.

"Go." She said, letting go of my hands then giving me a soft grin.

There was silence for a split second as I went into the emergency room. I went to the other room where I saw doctors and nurses all crowed around Kaiba's form. My body. I heard somebody crying beside the window of the room. I looked to my side and saw the crying form of Tally. She quivered, her head buried in her hands as she sobbed into her fingers. I cleared my throat and it didn't other her.

Crap. Now I gotta get involved.

I touched her arm and she jumped. Her eyes met mine with a startling redness from crying. Her whole body shook and tears poured from her eyes.

"It's my fault." She got out through sobs.

I looked at her confused.

"No its not." I said. "It's mine. If I ..."

It was quiet as she stopped him.

"No!" she cried loudly. "I went int there! He crashed! It's my fault!"

She cried louder and I could only watch. Maybe it's because I was in Kaiba's body or it could have been the fact I was still trying to soak it in, I just didn't feel anything. I looked in numbly and saw them charging he chargers to jolt him back to life. My own heart thumped wildly. What if they couldn't do anything? I saw the chargers go onto my chest...

-Kaiba's pov-

"Clear!"

I felt something pump through my chest. My skin suddenly felt a flash of heat and I drew a hard difficult breath into my lungs. I felt like I HADN'T taken a breath in a long time. I jolted off the bed and fell back onto the sheets. There was the low murmur of doctors sighting with relief and checking my pulse and such. I blinked a couple times, a strand of blond hair flopped into my face. The door flew open to the room and I saw Wheeler come in. I suddenly remembered the anger I felt towards him and I snarled. Tally was behind him though. She went past him and tossed herself onto me. Tears were still damp on her face as she clutched me tightly.

"You're alive." She said through a long sob.

I nodded and stroked the back of her head.

"I'm fine Tal'." O laughed. "Ya' Joey's fine."

She pulled back, a ray of anger burned behind her curtain of tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "Who you really are?"

There was a pause and I sighed.

"Lemme guess..." I said, finally allowing my true anger to shine through my tone. "He said somethin'?"

She nodded.

"It's alright though." She said. "I forgive you."

She kissed my face then left the room. Wheeler cleared his throat and approached the bed. He looked at me with a half grin.

"hey." He mumbled in a voice that was far from either mine or his. "Look about pushing-into-open-traffic thing.."

Doesn't he make me sound smart?

"...well I'm sorry ya ended up in the hospital over it." He said with a nod. "And I'm sorry I tattooed your arm."

Hehe. I win.

He stopped then looked at me.

"Well?" he asked.

Don't tell me he wants what I think he wants...

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you have something you wanna say to me?"

...damn.

"No." I looked away and out the window at the outside.

Wheeler sighed loudly and threw u his arms.

"Why not?" he asked.

There was silcne.

"Well I'm sorry I got these damn piercing'." I mumbled as I scratched at them.

He sighed.

"Close enough." He mumbled as he looked at me.

"There was the longest uncomfortable silcne I had ever sat through. Wheeler moved around like he had something he wanted to say. He finally sighed and looked hm over.

"Where did ya get the scars?" he asked.

There was silence. I felt a flash of embarrassment

"What?"

He lifted his shirt up and shoed me his scars all over my back. I looked at them closely. It had been so long since I had seen them. I had the sudden urge to reach out and touch them. I sighed loudly and looked Wheeler over. I didn't owe him an explanation but I guess...

"They're from my step father." I said finally. "I would try and..hurt myself."

It was hard to talk about. I could still feel those memories bubbling around inside my head like an angry bug. Wheeler had fallen quiet as he looked away. He sighed loudly, there was almost a scoff of scorn in his voice. I looked at him angrily.

"To think you of all...would be unhappy." He said lowly. "You're rich. How could that...that be?"

He looked away and sighed. He touched his forehead then looked back at me . There was a flash of something in his eyes I had never seen.

"It's aright though. I guess you have every right to be unhappy too."

He got it?

Don't tell me...

WHEELER

Understands?

Wow.

This is almost as weird as switching in the first place.

He finally sighed.

"I don't think we're gonna be able to switch back." He said sadly.

I nodded.

"Yeah..." I said, my voice trailing off. "..."

It wouldn't be that bad right? I mean, I could finally live a normal life that I've heard so much about and Wheeler could take care of my business and Mokuba and finances...right?

Dude, I'm screwed.

Did I just say dude? It's getting worse...

-Joey's pov-

It was the next morning. They were letting Kaiba out. Never mind he had almost died. Never mind he was in critical condition, I said for them to let him out and they did. It is the only upside to being a Kaiba. They let ya do anything ya want. Hehe. Never mind it could put somebody in danger, it' all about the Benjamin's. It was the next day, like I said, at the airport. I looked at Serena with a sad grin. She adjusted the bag in her hands and le a tear escape down her face. I wiped it away with my finger.

"Call everyday?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I promise." I said, Kissing her head. "Don't cheat on me?"

"I promise." She said, gripping my hand tighter.

There was an awkward silence. There was a jolt of electricity as I touched her hand and I shuddered. I loved her so much. If there was some way...any way...that I could kiss her inside my real body I would.

"I wish..." she said. "...I didn't have to kiss you in your fake body."

I nodded as I hugged her and stroked her hair. I felt it slip through my fingers and let the strands hang thre limply.

"Yeah." I whispered as I closed my eyes. "Me too."

As I touched her hair, another jolt bolted through me. This jolt hurt though. Not your typical touch-another-person shock. Trust me, I know my share of being electrocuted. I opened my eyes.

-Kaiba's pov-

It was moments earlier.

It was quiet as I clutched Tally's hand in my own. I love the way her hand sits perfectly in mine. Her hair shone in the sunlight streaming through the windows of the airports as we watched Joey and Tally hug goodbye. I looked at Tally, her huge violet eyes never left them.

"Its cute how much she is gonna miss him." She said softly.

I nodded.

Cute.

Watching my body cuddle some goth girl?

Yeah,

Real "cute."

I touched Tally's other hand and felt a slight jolt press through my skin. I pulled back in the pain but she clutched my hand tighter. It was nice how much she wanted to be near. I let my hand in hers loosely. She pressed her hand tighter and I felt a painful jolt travel through me. I squinted my eyes in pain.

"That hurt." I mumbled.

"Hurt?" a voice asked me. "What hurt?"

I opened my eyes. I was cuddling some girl. I let go in a sudden fear then realized how high up I was. Had I grown? I looked at my body. White trenchcoat. A black shirt and jeans? I touched my hair and saw a glimmer of brown and a grin warmed on my face. I looked at Serena who blinked, confused.

"Joey?" she asked.

"Not anymore!" I said, sounding excited.

-Joey's pov-

I opened my eyes again and found myself clutching Tally's hand.

That was weird...

She looked at the consuf look on my face ad frowned.

"What's wrong Seto?" she asked.

"Seto?" I laughed. "No I'm Joey!"

She smiled widely and let go o my hand.

"No kidding?" she asked.

It was quiet as I nodded then realized what was going on.

(A/N

Kaiba: See what an idiot this guy is!

Joey: Shut up Kaiba! This is my narration not yours!

Kaiba: Make me wheeler!)

It was my body all right. It was lanky. Like my body. My hair was yellow again and I was wearing my green jacket and white shirt. The familiar scent of my cloths filled the air. I was suddenly feeling like I was floating on air. I smiled and went past Tall and to the dumbstruck Serena. She saw me as I scooped her around the waist and kissed her lips. It was quiet as she jumped as she kissed back. I could feel her staring to smile as we pulled back and looked into each others eyes. She was finally seeing my eyes. In all their brown glory. She touched the side of my face with her hand and let her fingers entwine around a strand of blonde hair. It was quiet as she laughed.

"Is that you in there?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It's me." I whispered and kissed her.

Serena clung around my neck and kissed me.

"Just it time for me leave." She said softly.

It was quiet that I loed at the clock and saw that her flight was boarding. I sighed and looked ar her terminal behind her.

"I love you." I whispered. "Now ya better go."

She nodded.

"See you soon."

She went to the terminal and boarded. I watched her go. I felt a smile creep onto my face, knowing she was thinking of me as I turned around to feel the shock of behind me again. I laughed loudly and jumped in the air.

"I'm me!" I cried with a laugh.

Kaiba, in the middle of making of with Tally, sighed loudly. Tea who had been with the guys and such getting food, came over.

"What's up with you Kaiba?" asked Tristian, looking freaked out.

With that I laughed.

"Kaiba?" I echoed. "I'm Joey!"

Tea tossed her ice cream cone onto the ground and hugged him around the neck. Yugi smiled broadly as Tristian clapped him on the back.

"Good to have ya home buddy." He said with a laugh.

There was the sound of somebody clearing their throaty. I looked at Saw Kaiba with his arm around Tally.

"Joey." He said coolly. "Stop jumping around like that."

Well I just shook my head.

"Well ya know Kaiba?" he said. "I tink we learned a valuable lesson he'a. That we should get along and try and be more friendly..."

That accent felt good in the right mouth.

Then, to my surprise, Kaiba laughed.

"Stupid mutt." He said coolly. "All I know is that I'm happy to be out of that dump of a body"

They sighed. I Blinked.

"After all that!" I snapped. "It's still jerk to me?"

With that, he shrugged and went off with Tally. Tristian shook his head.

"Well some things never change." He said.

-it was meanwhile on Pegasus' island...

It was quiet as Pegasus opened his mail that morning. He saw a letter with the Kaiba corp logo on it.

"Hmm.." he said as he slit in open and began reading aloud. "Maxamillion Pegasus, you're currently being summoned and sued for the illegal use of your once stolen and somehow regained millennium eye and switching places with one Seto Kaiba and wanting to take over his compony and hurt his little bother, Mokuba Kaiba. What?"

He sighed loudly then stopped.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea..." he said, his once empty eye socket glittering with the newly found eye., He laughed lowly.

This was not gonna end well.

**...it's over. People, it's over! Ya, I kno. . Well review and let me kno if u want a sequal. . Until next time. **

**O ya. **


End file.
